Pinks to Madison to Black
by Little Star
Summary: I always wanted to be someone, to stand out. I loved the attention until I lost my home and was sent to boarding school where people didn't see me anymore they just saw my name and i never wished to be invisible until then.
1. Chapter1

I never wanted to be normal. I loved the attention, always wanting to stand out and be different, someone. But I couldn't sing well, couldn't act but I was and am a terrific liar, and my grades were mediocre at best so I stood out in another way. My hair is pink, my eyes are yellow and I'm five feet and ten inches tall, six foot with my favorite boots. I wear short skirts and have big boobs and I'm hot, luckily; people always stare and I love it. I look like my mother with full lips that were perfectly pouty with the right gloss and got me many free drinks, a d cup that got me into every bar and a heart shaped faces with large round gray eyes that off set my pale complexion and gave me a slightly innocent look when paired with my heart shapped face. I won the genetic lottery in looks and magical genes. I used to love it until that attention changed. My upbringing was complicated and so is my family, like many, however unlike many my family is ruled by politics and the 'old ways'. I am from one of the oldest and purest blood lines in America and like our British cousins believed they should rule the wizarding world. I was raised like that and learned to hate muggles at a young age, but I had my own reasons.

Its both nice and strange when you reach your twenties you can look back and observe your behavior, thoughts, actions of the past. You understand them but at the same time you ask yourself why had you been so childish. Sometimes I wish I could go back and do it all over again, fix relationships and people I had hurt and utilize the time I had better. If I had known then what I know now there are so many things I would do differently. But If I had to go through all of that in order to become the woman I am now, I wouldn't change a thing.

In the end I was lucky, I survived. I lost so many loved ones along the way but he is dead now and I had much to do with it. Now I have the fame and glory I always wanted. If only I had known the price. But I wasn't always like this, once upon a time I was reckless and I wanted die. I did everything to escape the pain. That is where we will begin, before I came to Hogwarts and Dumbledore changed my life.

Music pounded through the house as hot, sweaty bodies pressed against each other moving with the music that shook the frames on the house. A girl grabbed her dates red plastic cup and downed the contents, not tasting whatever alcoholic beverage he was drinking. She laughed, feeling slightly dizzy, pressing her body against his, and swaying her hips. Someone pushed something into her hand, it was Bird; the white pill began to melt in her sweaty hand. She tossed it into her mouth, swallowing without a thought. It wasn't long before she felt like she was soaring, each throb of the music sounded like it was in her, pushing. She felt hot, she screamed with laughter as she stumbled into someone. The night blurred by hot, dark flashing lights, loud music pounding in her chest and lolled her to sleep.

Light burned through her eye lids, severe and unforgiving, as it is with all hang overs and turning everything red. Her mouth was hot and dry and her stomach rolled as she adjusted her body to a more comfortable position. Nope, that made it worse, the girl struggled over the jeeps side and vomited, or attempted to. She had thrown up most of everything the night before.

"Shit, what time is it?" she shoved her hand down the front of her shirt. She was sweaty and felt dirty. Pulling her phone out of her bra, November 7, a Friday 11:15 am. Well, she was definitely not going to school today. There were also three missed calls, Angie, Val and Aunt Wendy.

She sat up observing her surroundings, the jeep she was sleeping in the passengers seat of was parked out in the middle of the woods. Opening the glove compartment she dug around the junk until finding it. She pulled out the registration, Nathan Carson, the name didn't ring a bell.

"Hello!" she shouted and waited a few minutes but there was no answer. It wasn't long before nature called, and a few minutes after she heard someone crunching on the gravel. A guy, wearing a black wife beater and saggy washed jeans was carrying two red gas containers.

"Yo, Pinks." It was Greg.

"Fuck dude, you scared the shit out of me. You should have at least left a note," he laughed at that.

Her phone buzzed again, she pulled it out, Wendy.

The smell of gasoline assaulted the air as he poured it into the jeep.

"I was so fucked up last night, that was an awesome party. We're just down the street from Burgsville, we only made it about a mile before my gas ran out. I passed out right after we pulled over."

Her phone buzzed again, it was a text from Wendy._Please answer._

"Bitch keeps calling me from her fancy phone," she scoffed.

It was past one when they got back into Dallas, Wendy and Brian were both at work and their kids, Haylee(17) Connor and Caleb (14) were both at school. All three of them went to St. Joesephs, a catholic school. All three of their kids were perfect. Non of the three children showed even an inkling of magical potential. Her squib aunt and muggle husband had been blessed. They loved everything not magic and abhorred everything that was, including their niece.

The house was huge, six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a pool, game room etc. Wendy and Brian Herman, both had excellent jobs one was a nurse and the other a divorce lawyer, they were the perfect family. They even had a golden retriever named Mini. Pinks, tromped up the stairs and to her room at the end of the hall. The halls were perfect, a light blue on top and a cream color on the bottom; they were decorated with pictures of the family. There was even one of her when she was little, smiling and wearing a purple sundress while eating a Popsicle. She was about seven in the picture. That was taken the same week her mother had dropped dead. They thought putting it up would make her feel closer to the family. That was before she accidently set the couch on fire.

Madison glared at the picture. Wendy and her older sister Willow were from a pure blood wizarding family. Unlike Willow, Wendy had been born a squib. In a family like theirs that was the worst possible offense. At the age of eighteen Wendy was kicked out of the family and she made her own way after that. She hated everything magical. And when she was given custody of her magical niece, the prodigy child of political maneuvering and deceit. If she had not been a witch perhaps her aunt would have loved her and her cousins not feared her. But that had not been the case and she loved her magic.

Because of the Underage Magical Freedom Act between the hours of nine am and ten pm she was allowed to perform magic under the age of fifteen, but she had just had her birthday in February, on the premises of the house that was her permanent residence. When she turned fifteen she would receive her witch's permit, if she passed all the exams, then she could perform a list of basic spells anywhere and anytime. It was very similar to a driver's permit or license. If she preformed a spell that wasn't among the accepted spells then she would lose so many points, depending on the spell and situation. If she performed a spell on a muggle, any muggle, it was automatic suspension and then there would be a hearing to determine the circumstance and severity of the occurrence.

That was the only thing she was careful about, she made sure she never took her wand out of the house, just in case of temptation. When she turned sixteen, performing a spell under the influence of toxins would receive automatic suspension and either a hefty fine or volunteer work. If more than one offense built up it could result in the refusal of a full license when she turned eighteen or possible arrest and time. Since the seventies the restrictions on underage magic had become more severe. And when she turned twenty a license would not be needed at all. Since none of her cousins had shown the least bit of magical ability Wendy had put a stop of all of her magic and had forced Madison to do so outside of her room.

She pushed open the door to her room, it was disgusting, in her aunts words. A pile of clean and dirty clothes sat in one corner of the room. Her bed, with its lavender and mint bed cover, was unmade. The walls were plastered with posters of plays she had never seen and little art projects she had never made. The bookcase was packed and nearly over flowing with old magic books she managed to keep secret from the rest of the house.

Unlacing her black combat boots she kicked them onto the pile of clothes and plopped down in the chair in front of her computer and logged on, it wouldn't log on. The internet was unable to connect. She lowered the screen of her red and black laptop. She has saved up every last penny of babysitting money to buy it earlier that year.

She cursed and pushed the computer away roughly, she had three hours to kill until the perfect little brats got home; Haylee, the blonde (bleached of course) cheerleader, and the twin swimming and tennis geeks.

She pulled out her phone and flipped it open, pushing send to call Val. It rang once then the annoying electronic voice came on telling her that this phone number was no longer in service, her phone had been shut off. Madison screamed and threw the phone across the room.

The house phone rang; she pulled the cordless phone out of the stand on the hall table.

"What?"

"May I please speak with Mr. or Mrs. Herman please?" the voice was pleasant and had the sound of an elderly man.

"Their at work, if your selling something hang on a sec, I know they left a credit card somewhere I just need to find it." She was about to head in the direction of their bedroom.

"That won't be necessary, I will call back at a better time. Thank you," and the line went dead.

"Whatever," she tossed the phone onto the table, not bothering to put it in the charger. There was leftover Chinese in the fridge, she would have gone over to Bird's but the spare car keys were gone, she already knew. And there wasn't another spare set, over the months Wendy and Brian had learned, the hard way, how to make sure they were thorough. The door slammed open then shut as she headed towards the stairs.

"I know your home Madison, now get your butt down here. I told you that all it took was one more time and you would be out. I was serious this time," it was Brian. Mrs. Nelson, the nosey ferret faced housewife neighbor that lived for gossip had ratted her out.

"Whatever," she muttered and sat down on the workbench in the game room. She could hear him drop his keys on the table and walk softly up the stairs. She stood, getting second thoughts about confronting him. He hadn't taken his shoes off, he was really mad.

He was one of those strange people that had a thing about wearing shoes inside. In his mind it as almost equivalent with a mortal sin.

He caught sight of her, she turned to walk away, "Take one more step and I swear I will kill you." He was breathing heavily, teeth clenched, from held in anger. She rolled her eyes, that was the once a week threat.

"Screw you Brian," she began to walk away. She gave a small cry as she was jerked backwards by a sharp pain. He grabbed her by her long, florescent pink hair and shoved her into the wall, one of the pictures clattered to the floor. And this was the once a week fight. He hit her and she would hit back. Madison kicked back, her foot missed his knee by inches. He spun her around and punched her, she ducked and his fist connected with the side of her head as she jabbed towards his gut. Before backpeddling away, her ears already ringing and head throbbing.

"Wendy stayed up all night, you ungrateful bitch. When that whore dumped you on our steps I knew we would regret it. We spent a small fortune on your schooling, a a computer, therapy, all the lessons in anything you wanted. All because Wendy pitied you, she said you would out grow it, but I've had enough."

Madison laughed, she heard this every week and every day, "Whatever Brian, your tune never changes. Call me when it does, hey!" he grabbed her throat and kneed her hard in her stomach. Madison fell to the floor gaging, he kicked her hard. She arched her back stiffly and only caught part of it. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her towards the stairs. She screamed as she felt the hair being pulled out.

"What the fuck! Let go you shit-faced-bastard," she stumbled as he pulled her towards the stairs, grabbing the rail. He kicked her in the back. She screamed as she grabbed onto one of the posts but lost her grip, the momentum sending her skidding to the bottom. She hit the cold tiles hard, her face smacking against it hard, splitting further open her already bleeding lip. It took her a few seconds to make her body move, she bolted for the kitchen and the back doors, something hard slammed into her back. Gasping she hit the tile floor again, the pain burned, throbbed and numbed.

She was really scared now; he had never gone this far. He discarded the small chair, the legs cracked and broken now. Brian grabbed one of her legs and dragged her across the hall to the dinning room, he flipped her over, a blood curdling scream ripped from her throat as something sharp and burning was slashed against her back, through her shirt Brian had gone psycotic, he had removed his belt and was whipping her with the metal part, the tongue cut into her skin.

She tried to move but he was pinning her down, the front door opened.

She heard Haylee's and Wendy's shouts as Brian got off of her. Madison heaved her body off of the ground, adrenaline kicking in and she forgot her pain and only saw Brian. She kicked out sideways, kicking him sharply in the side. Wendy screamed.

Haylee leapt on Madison's back, her nails leaving gouges down her right arm. Madison slammed her backwards into the table, Haylee gasped and let go. Wendy jerked one of Madison's arms behind her back and shoved her into the barrister, her cup of hot coffee searing down Madison's leg as it was dropped onto the pink tinted tiles.

"Madison, go to your room and pack your bags now," Wendy let go and tore herself away, going to attend to her poor brave husband and her perfect daughter.

Madison turned and spit at them before running to her room, refusing to let them see her cry. As the adrenaline began to fade she felt every blow and scratch. Her body ached, her back burning. Her sobs grew panicked and uncontrollable. Moving carefully she undressed and walked carefully into the bathroom. The now red blotches would later turn into a series of rainbow bruises. The bruises from a scuffle earlier in the week were now beginning to turn yellow. There was a cross shaped cut on her cheek from her face hitting the corner of the tile and grout on the floor. Her lip was already swelling and broken, her right eye was growing puffy.

Turning on the hot water she locked the batroom door and forced herself under the water. It burned the cuts and grew near unbearable as she washed them with soap. At some point while she was in the shower her aunt had left a trunk and several pieces of oldand worn luggage bags in her room.

Wrapped only in a towel she began to pack. Her black shirt laid on the bed, the back of it was ripped and bloody. She was terrified, he had truly tired to kill her. She didn't even bother to fold the clothes, just balled them up and threw them in the bottom of the trunk. Wendy had probably saved her life. Madison filled the trunk with her favorite books, jewelry box and pictures. On top of it she threw her photo album and most of her clothes. The rest went into a large black, indistinguishable duffle bag. Lastly she carefully folded her pink afghan from her grandmother and an old bright pink penguin her mother had bought her in Chicago from the Aquarium when she was five. She laced on her black boots over the leggings. Pulling on a ruffled pink and black plaid skirt and lacing up a black corset, over the soft pink tube top, causing the lacerations on her back to burn badly. This was one of the few tops she could wear without a bra, the corset was rigid and gave plenty of support while binding her bruised and cracked ribs. The dark eyeliner and eye shadow stood out against her light Texas tanned skin and her steel blue-gray eyes. It also helped cover the growing black eye. Her door opened, it was Caleb.

"Mom said your taxi is here," he was about to leave and turned around, "I don't know what you did this time but I don't care. It will be nicer when you gone, mom said you're not coming back later," he smiled. Caleb and Connor were exact miniatures of their father, blonde hair, green eyes and complete pricks.

Madison gave him a cold look, "Fuck you, fuck all of you," she shoved the hoodie on over her head and pulled out her wand. Flicking it her bags floated up and followed her down the hall and to the door, where she dropped them. The taxi driver came out and helped her load the ten-ton trunk, and two duffle bags into the trunk of the car. She climbed into the back seat cradaling her backpack and oversized purse, after silently receiving a large, thick manila envelope from her aunt.

As the taxi pulled away from the curb she untied it, inside was her birth certificate, social security card, pass port, one plane ticket, a credit and debit card and a folded piece of paper.

_We will report you missing tomorrow. Don't ever come back._

That was all it said.

"Nearest atm please."

She maxed out the card, taking out as much cash as she possibly could then emptied out her savings account.

She gave the cabbie a hundred and told him to take her to the airport. It would take about half an hour to reach it.

She sat down on the nearest bench after entering and opened the folder. Her mother had abandoned her when she was little and she had no idea where she was. Her father, had been British. Supposedly he still had family alive in London and had been wealthy. This was her only chance.

Stowing her wand in her trunk she purchased a ticket to Heathrow airport in London, England.


	2. Chapter 2

Madison piled her trunk and bags onto a trolley, she was in England, this was the first time she had ever left the U.S. She did her best to not show what fear she felt as she sat and waited on a bench outside. Having a chance to sleep on the mind her head felt clear. She was no long acting on thought. Sometimes it was easier to just do and not think. It was over an hour before she made her mind up. She stood and walked over the curb of the sidewalk and held her wand out. In the U.S. a public bus would pop out of no where, she wondered if something like that happened here. It did. Seconds later a bright red bus slammed its breaks in front of her.

The young guy on the bus blinked a couple of times before helping her load the stuff on. She reached into a concealed pocked in her messenger bag and pulled out a few wizarding coins.

"What's the nearest wizarding community?" she asked as she sat in a seat next to all of her stuff.

"That'd be Diagon Alley miss.."

"Pinks, what time is it?"

"Near four am."

The young man went on to introduce himself as Stan Shunpike and describe all the different and exciting things to do in Diagon Alley. She nodded, smiled and 'hmmed' at all of the appropriate places in the few minutes it took to get there.

"The Leaky Cauldron Miss Pinks," he hopped off the bus and unloaded her things for her. She pulled her hood slightly lower to hide the now obvious bruises.

It was around three pm when she roused herself out of the very comfortable bed at the inn. Still in the same clothes and her long pink hair was tangled and plastered to her face. It took her nearly an hour to wash and dry. She put on the same cloths from the day before then grabbed her purple oversized purse/messanger bag/blobby sack with a long handle and headed out.

She skirted a lone mop, mopping the wall….

Madison shrugged and sought out someone who worked there downstairs. She rang the bell and almost instantaneously a man popped out of nowhere.

"Hi, Tom is it?" he nodded, "Ok Tom, where can I exchange my money for wizarding coin and where is the Diagon Alley." He smiled a toothless smile.

"Follow me," he led her through a door and into a small yard, she whipped her wand out and was about to bolt when he tapped the wall. She stared, mesmerized as brick by brick it folded away revealing a bustling street just like Ravens Corner in Texas.

"That building over there is Gringotts bank, the goblins can help you with the money."

She stood in line for about ten minutes then approached the counter when it was her turn. She handed over all of her U.S. currency.

"Name?"

"Pinks."

"I said name half wit, not what your called."

She glared at the goblin, "Full name?" he nodded, "Madison Grace Black," he gave her a quick second glance. The witch with the goblin next to her turned sharply then hurried away after staring open mouthed for a few moments. She was one of those nosey bitches; if she hadn't looked so sour she might have been rather pretty.

"I was not aware of any young Blacks," the goblin looked at her again carefully, his eyes squinting with distrust, "Do you have a key?"

"Huh, I have a lot of keys, you're going to have to be more specific," she could swear the goblin was trying to physically hurt her by staring. Sometimes it was fun to be difficult and she was now trying not to giggle.

"It would be small, gold or silver," his voice was gravely and harsh. She pulled out her key chain and held up a battered gold key that was well worn for years of abuse. She was surprised she still had it. She was just guessing this was what the goblin was looking for, her mother, real mother, had left it with her.

The goblin huffed and yanked it out of her hand to examine it, "This is indeed the key to the Blacks vault, follow me."

Half an hour later she stumbled out of Gringotts, shocked. Apparently who ever her father had been, he had been very wealthy. Her coin purse now full she headed towards what looked like and ice cream shop. She bought her favorite, raspberry mint. Eating her cone she began to explore the shops one by one until she found the bookstore. She needed a book on basic healing. She smiled brightly as she bounded up a couple of steps; brushing her pink bangs to the side she peered down at the books but didn't recognize many of the authors. About an hour of shifting through book after book the same woman from the bank came in, a man that could have been her husband was with her. His hair was white with eyes that were pale and was dressed in all black robes.

She watched them warily from the corner of her eye as they walked in her direction; she was getting a bad feeling about them. She set one of the books back on the shelf and turned to pass them with the other one held in the crook of her arm.

"You don't look nearly old enough to be out of school right now?" she rolled her eyes; his voice was slippery and deep.

"I'm on vacation," she turned appraising him coldly. A walking stick leaned against his cloak, his hand covering the top of it. She would bet anything that it held a concealed blade or his wand.

"American, I see. My name is Lucious Malfoy," held out his hand, she shook it gripping it quickly before trying to pull away. He held on, "My wife would like to apologize for her rudeness. She was given a sudden shock at the mention of your sire name, Black. May I ask who your parents are, we may be of a distant relation, and I never knew there was a branch of the Black family in the States."

"My moms name is none of your business and I don't know who my dad is, only his last name," she lied thinking for some reason she shouldn't tell him her father name.

"Very well, if you should ever remember send us an owl. We would be pleased to become acquainted with you," he smiled; he seemed genuinely happy and left her.

"I bet you would," she muttered and then hurried to check out. Her purse was considerably lighter as she headed back towards the inn with her bag full of potions supplies, her new book and a brand new nimbus slung over her shoulder. As she passed a shop full of hooting owls and strange looking multicolored furry things she paused.

She entered the store, it smelled of musk and animal droppings. Along the far right wall were more breeds and types of cats than she had ever seen. Madison had always thought that to be a proper witch you should have a cat and so she looked. From calico to a strange looking and rather large black cat she spotted one the caught her eye immediately. He was beautiful, a creamy white and dark gray cat with bright green almond shaped eyes. He stared at her coolly as she reached her hand out to him, he sniffed it haughtily the rubbed his head against it, standing up.

"That's a smart good cat there, he'll make any witch a good companion, he's got a bit of a bad attitude though, not good for a young kid." She jumped at the old crones voice coming up behind her.

"I'll take him, how much?" she paid and walked out with the newly dubbed and unoriginal Socks. She had always wanted a cat but her Aunt and Uncle would never permit it, it was to witchy.

As she headed back to the inn with her new cat in her arms, purring happily as she scratched his back, a woman stepped out in front of her blocking her path. Her hair was pulled up tightly under her dark red witch's hat and she wore flowing black robes with a insignia on one of the breasts.

"Miss Madison Grace Black?" her severe face was as sharp as her voice.

"Depends on whose asking," Madison said reproachfully and stepped backwards, freeing her wand inside of her sleeve.

"I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry. I'm afraid I was delayed on my way to collect you, but is see you managed," her face softened slightly.

"Excuse me?" Madison took another step back but her grip on her wand relaxed slightly. She didn't know a McGonagall and she knew for certain she was not to meet anyone on the otherside of the ocean. A small seed of panic began to sprout in her chest, everyone seemed to know her name and over here apperantly Black was a strong and old wizarding family from the way people reacted when they heard it.

"Oh I see. Well this is quite awkward. You should have been contacted by your school by now. It appears that you have been expelled from your school for too many….issues. And when it was discovered you were in England we chose to offer you a place at ours. I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. Do you accept our offer?" Madison stared at her silently before speaking.

Wait she was expelled? Well it would make sense that the muggle High School would expel her. But how had she known she was in England, it had been less than 24 hours.

"How do I know this isn't a rouse and you are genuine?" the woman stared at her silently and they stood there for several moments. "Alright then I accept your offer."

"It's getting late, we need to get you some school robes, and your books I have already." The woman walked away not even looking back at her, she just expected her to follow.

Madison disliked her immediately but followed anyways. She was exhausted, emotionally, physically and mentally by the time everything of hers was packed, again. The woman escorted her on the night bus to a train station, Kings Cross.

"Why are we at a train station?" she asked and continued popping her blue gum loudly. The woman jumped slightly at the loud noise giving her a dark look.

"Why to take the train to Hogwarts of course," she climbed gracefully out of the back seat and pushed a trolley over to the car. The driver got out and began to unload, or try to, her bags and trunk onto the cart.

"I don't know where you're going to keep all this stuff, why didn't you leave it at home?" Madison ignored her feeling a well of irritation and hurt open up inside of her.

"So, Mrs. McGonagall, how long exactly is this train ride?" the woman smiled at her, it was a dry sarcastic smile.

"You will have plenty of time to study and get an idea of what Hogwarts is, you'll be going into your fourth year, your fourteen I believe? Your birthday is in February, I know you have already advanced into your fifth year curriculum by our counting but you'll have to wait. I warn you though, there are some strange things going on at Hogwarts, you need to be wary. It's all in the info packet," the woman hurried her through the crowded station and handed her a ticked.

"There's no such thing as 9 ¾, or does this country have a really different way of counting stations or gates or platforms or whatever you call it."

"If you don't hurry you'll miss the train," Madison exchanged looks with her cat sitting in the carrier on top of her trunk and followed. She watched the straight, rigid back of the woman approach a brick column between gates nine and ten. She stared, nearly tripping as she watched the woman disappear through the stone.

She stood there, stunned and she could have sworn the cat shrugged. "Well why not Socks, lets go." She walked forward slowly and watched as the trolley melted into the wall, she closed her eyes and stepped forward. A slight tingling tickled her skin as she pressed on, she opened her eyes and looked around. A huge red train sat puffing on the tracks.

"Now all you have to do is get onto the train" she trailed off as Madison took out her wand and waved it, the bags floated up and towards the train. "You're not allowed to do magic outside of school, I warn you now that you may receive an owl."

"No I won't, I might be a Hogwarts student but I'm still a resident and citizen of the U.S. so I won't show up on your little radar here….Well, I will but I won't receive a warning because I have my minors permit, I got mine early because of good grades."

"Oh yes, of course. Now hurry up and get on the train and change into your uniform. Now there is the matter of your hair," the woman pulled out her wand and flicked it, nothing happened. She tried again, saying the incantation out loud, nothing happened again.

"It's not dyed," Madison smirked at her. Mrs. McGonagall looked puzzled. Madison squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched up her small nose in concentration. The hair turned a light brown.

"You're a metamorphmagus?" she seemed stunned, "Well that seems fitting seeing who your father was, of course you would be." She scoffed crossing her arms talking to herself more than to Madison.

"I don't know what that has to do with my father and no I'm not, I can't change all of my feautures just my eye and hair color. Nothing else. So I don't really qualify as a metamorphmagus, my mom had a great aunt who is though."

The woman regarded her coolly, Madison didn't like it, "I can say for sure that you take after you father, you have a cousin who is a metamorphmagus, I think she's about six years older than you. I believe its your fathers cousins, daughter. Nice girl, she trainning to be an auror now."

The train began to move forward, Madison quickly jumped on, the folder Mrs. McGonagall clutched tightly in one hand, her hair growing long and pink again.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I can apperate dear," with a crack she was gone.

"Saggy diaper, that's what she the robes for, to cover the saggy diaper she wears."


	3. Chapter 3

She flipped through the packet on what she was expected to know already; there was a small map of classrooms and a brief history on the castle. There was a dress code and a list of banned items, none of which she had ever heard of and a list of safety measures but she wasn't sure what they were for, especially the dementors. She pulled out a flier, it was a wanted poster for Sirius Black, and on it was picture of a screaming mad man and below it was a list of his crimes. She stared at it grimly. She hadn't known her biological father had been sent to prison for murder but she never knew him or anything really about him accept for his name. She looked at the picture of him, they looked nothing alike, she stuffed it back in and curled into a small ball, and she was scared.

"Keikers, I think I messed up big time. I have nowhere else to go, what am I supposed to do. She scratched behind his ears, "You know, my mom didn't even want me, she said I messed up everything and if she could I would have been dumped with my dad." She laughed sarcastically. "Too bad he hadn't killed me too, I think I might have preferred it to all of this," she kissed his head and pulled the pink afghan around her shoulders.

She jolted awake, a scream on her lips as the train jolted to a stop. It was dark and raining, a crack of lightning in the distance illuminated the mountains that surrounded the area, she could see dark figures in the sky, hovering. The dementors sent a chill down her spine. The door to the cart opened and she heard someone calling her name.

"Madison Black?" she stood and peeked her head out of the compartment, she saw several figures wearing dark robes, their hoods raised and dripping.

"That's me I guess," she said, her voice unexpectedly cracking.

The man lowered his hood, his hair was a messy dirty blonde, "I am Remus Lupin, professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and this is Severous Snape, the potions master and Tonks, an Auror from the ministry. The school isn't far but Headmaster Dumbledore is concerned with your safety." Madison looked curiously at them.

"Nymphadora Tonks, the metamorphmagus. Professor McGonagall mentioned you, I think she said you were like my second cousin or something." The woman smiled behind the hood, her hair was short and an electric purple.

"I like your hair, it's a nice shade for your complexion, we were briefed on what to expect and I can say she was right, now you need to put on your uniform, quickly now."

Madison liked Tonks and her purple hair. It took her only a couple of minutes to change and gather her things, she couldn't help but feel a feeling a look of animosity coming from the figure of Professor Snape. It was just his body language and his short movements. She climbed into the horseless carriage, Professor Lupin to her right and Tonks and Snape across from her.

"It's absolutely amazing to meet you, I never knew Sirius had a kid. I mean I never heard of you until tonight, who's your mother? Is she excited that you're going to Hogwarts?" Tonks beamed at her.

"My mom is Willow Brookes or McKennan now, and I have no idea I haven't seen her since I was little." Madison said coldly, hugging Socks and staring out the window. "Sirius Black doesn't know about me either, it was a one night stand. My mom was drunk and I was the result, all I know is that I might be his kid and his names on the birth certificate. I don't really care though. " They sat in uncomfortable silence until they pulled up to the door. "Why is the headmaster concerned with my safety?"

They all exchanged looks, the way adults do when they are preparing a dumbded down version of the truth.

"Your biological father escaped he was worried that Black may try to contact you." After that there was only silence until they reached the castle.

"Dinner will be getting out soon, I suggest we hurry and get you up to the Headmasters office," Lupin climbed out of the carriage, offering Madison his hand. She took it gratefully, trying not to drop Socks as she jumped down, her army boots were the only part of what she was wearing that wasn't uniform.

She followed them up the steps and into the hall, it was huge, Madison tried to hide her emotions in a box behind a blank face as she stared around in awe. To one side of the hall was an enormous stair leading up and breaking off into several more staircases. On the other side were two immense doors propped open, she could see five tables, four filled with students and one for staff. She paused staring, she couldn't help but stare, there were so many of them and they were just like her.

"I never knew there were so many," she whispered.

"Come on," she hurried to catch up but not before being seen by some of the students and the whole staff, she spotted McGonagall right away. "Have you never been to a magic school before?"

"Yeah, a small all girls boarding school, it was pretty exclusive, for a very short period of time. I still don't know why I ended up there. But I did go to Ravens Corner but it wasn't nearly as big as Diagon Alley."

Lupin and Tonks exchanged looks, Dumbledore had told only little tidbits about her not knowing much more.

Madison was doing her best as everything began to hit her, they had really kicked her out, and she had no home to go to she assumed they'd let her stay over Christmas. After she left this school she would have nowhere to go. As she followed them she let her hair fall forward to cover her face, trying to hide the tears she had managed to hold back. She didn't know where they were. Snape had disappeared and it was only Lupin and Tonks standing in front of a statue. Tonks leaned over; they were about the same height, Tonks was only a couple inches shorter, and peered at her face.

"Its ok love you'll be fine" Tonks put her arm around the girl. Madison, without even realizing it, jerked away giving her a suspicious look. Tonks looked hurt by the act but didn't try it again. She didn't want sympathy or for anyone to feel sorry for her.

She was angry, scared and hurt. She didn't know what was going to happen to her and now she was in a different country with people she didn't know in a world she had never been in speaking a language they claimed was English. Madison just wanted to go home, lock herself in her room and turn up the music. Something to make her feel something, she needed a brew. But there was no home to go to.

The spinning staircase stopped, she followed the other two off into the most unusual and interesting room she had ever seen. Socks chirped in her arms, eyeing the red and gold bird on the wall.

"Don't even try it bud, that a phoenix, it'll barbeque you," she saw Lupins sidelong smirk as he led her to a chair.

"Sit, we'll go tell Dumbledore you've arrived, make yourself comfortable. There're are some licorice snaps if you like," he indicated a brass bow full of the dark candies. Madison gave him a speculative glance and he chuckled before they left. Glaring after them as she could hear them whispering and her name mentioned several times.

Madison slumped in the seat, finally alone as the tears began to leak down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook from withheld fear as the damn broke and her self-control loosened. Socks purred lightly, snuggling up against his new mistress not understanding what was wrong.

After awhile, her face red and her throat sore a soft red handkerchief was pressed into her hand, "Here my dear, I believe we need to talk." She looked up at the oldest man she had ever seen. His hair and beard were nearly equal in length and his eyes twinkled in the dimmed light with warmth and kindness.

"You've had a rough couple of days, your guardians informed me of some of the goings on but I believe they only told me half the story, no," he held up a hand dramatically reminding her of Bird, "I don't want to know the details and you don't have to tell me. I can see you're not up to it. I want to welcome you to Hogwarts as your Headmaster and hopefully your friend. You are going through a very difficult time in life, but it will get better. I will make sure you are well taken care of, but you are not the only one with unfortunate relations. I have a rather nasty cousin who used to fling boogers at me when we were young, very demeaning I assure you."

Madison felt her lips crack a light smile, "Thank you sir," she handed back the now damp cloth.

"You are probably not feeling up to dinner at the moment so I won't force you to eat, but we need to arrange your sleeping arrangements, did you read the packet?"

She nodded, "The four houses and such, yes."

Dumbledore walked over to a three legged stool and removed an ancient and dusty looking hat. The hat twitched, Madison jumped dislodging the purring cat. She pointed at it, speechless.

"Yes, this is our sorting hat, it is how we divide the students into houses and it speaks too, it will only take a moment. You may sit back down or you can remain standing, my your tall though." Madison sat back down.

He set the hat on her head, it fell down covering her eyes.

Another Black I see, we haven't had an American in this school for a very long time. Your heart is in great turmoil and your thirst for knowledge may make you a good Ravenclaw yet you refuse to hide from the teeth of dog that hunts you. You have done many stupid things in the past and your friends in Ravenclaw may be few though Slythrine may accept your ambition and thirst for knowledge and power. Hufflepuff perhaps could hold the most healing but also the most hurt. For you trust and loyalty will not come easily. Perhaps Gryffindor will be best for you, yes, that house will mend the many wounds in your heart, and Gryffindor it is!"

She removed the hat and looked at the man quizzically, "I think I'm in Gryffindor but it was rambling about Ravenclaw and Slythrine too."

"Then Griffindor it is my dear, your things are on their way to the dorms at this moment, welcome to Hogwarts. Now there are a few other matters we might discuss, if at any moment you want to stop tell me." She nodded, "It is to our understanding that there is a possibility that your father knows you are here. You spoke too Lucious Malfoy on your trip to Diagon Alley and he let it leak to the Daily Prophet that the daughter of Sirius Black is now at Hogwarts. I was informed this evening," she was wondering where all of these relatives were coming from.

"Black has already visited and infiltrated this castle once this year in October, its only been a week or so since it happened. There is another here that has his attention, do you know the name of Harry Potter, he's your fathers godson." Madison nodded and stared transfixed as Dumbledore went through the story and made her swear that she would not speak to anyone about it. Apparently her father, James Potter, Proffesor Lupin and a man named Petter Pettigrew had all been close friends at Hogwarts, that would explain Lupin's odd looks and why he was sent for her.

Dumbledore leaned forward, arching his hands together into a bridge and then resting his chin on it, "If you see or hear from Sirius Black I urge you to inform a staff member immediately. There are also a string of school outings for third years and up, at all times you are to be in sight of someone from Hogwarts, this I beg you. You have been removed from custody of your guardians and are now a ward of Hogwarts, seeing as to recent events they are no longer considered fit to care for you. At the moment I am searching for another family." He smiled and leaned back. Madison was speechless, why would someone she didn't even know want to help her. "but for now you need nourishment and sleep and I do believe you should see Madame Pomfrey. Tomorrow is Wednesday, don't worry about your classes, take the day to settle in and get your thoughts straight. Aww Minerva, this is the newest addition to your house, I leave her in your hands." Madison twisted around to see the woman from Diagon Alley. She looked different, not as severe and certainly not pleased.

"Hello again Miss Black, I will take you to see our school nurse then to your new dorm, come along," Madison looked back at Dumbledore she looked petrified. The halls were dark and winding, by the time they had arrived at the hospital wing, as Professor McGonagall called it, Madison was completely turned around.

Madame Pomfrey was very vigilant and efficient, as soon as they entered the room she came out of her office to attend them.

"So what have you brought me Minerva? I don't recognize you. You're one of the well behaved students then." She smiled at her, she seemed a kind yet stern woman but wasn't very tall. Madison stood an inch or three above both of them.

"This is our new student, Madison Black. Dumbledore spoke to you I believe." McGonagall was obviously trying not to mention her aunt and uncle.

"Yes oh yes, you poor child come come, take off those clothes," she pressed a blue robe into her hands, "and lets see what I can do for you."

It took nearly an half an hour of prodding and poking for the woman to be satisfied. Nearly all of her scrapes, including her swollen lip, had been healed leaving only healthy pink new skin behind where the injuries had been. Her abdomen had been a mess of purples and greens, Madame Pomfrey tutted like a mother hen, making sure Madison was in no pain before releasing her. The way to Gryffindor tower was even more confusing with several turns and moving stairs she was more than lost.


	4. Chapter 4

After a short argument with the portrait of a knight they were admitted into the solemn and quiet common room of Gryffindor Tower. As Professor McGonagall entered the room grew quiet and everyone turned to look. Madison stood with her face blank and her back straight, holding her cat tightly as she examined the room. The Professor beckoned a girl over, "Katie Moss, this is Madison. She is our new transfer student. Madison this is Katie Moss she is your Head Girl, she will show you around the castle tomorrow and help you find where your classes will be held."

"I am pleased to meet you Madison, let me know if you have any questions, now follow me I'll show you to your dorm. Fourth year yes?" Madison followed ignoring the stares she got. The room was large and held five beds, two against each wall and one was off in a cubby next to a large window on the right side of a fire place. That was where her trunk was sitting.

"This will be your dorm, you'll be sharing it with Mandy, Burie, Vanessa and Opal. They're a nice lot, perky but nice. I'll leave you to get settled in, that wardrobe over there is for extra storage, the top shelf will have your name on it, since your bed number five. The count is always counter clockwise. Good night." Madison stared after Katie Moss's abrupt leave. She seemed very British, factual, proper and the occasional smile. Her trunk was standing at the end of the bed with all of her bags propped on it. Madison shoved everything onto the floor and putting Socks on the bet. The lid of the black leather trunk was heavy as she pried it open and began to remove the trays inside, tossing her clothes onto the floor. Removing her wand from her sleeve she pointed it at the books and shrank them. Then pulling out a plain shoe box full of pictures she stacked them along the inside of it then place the shoe box in the right corner on top of the manila envelope her aunt had given to her. She took the photo album and placed it next to the shoebox. She sniffed as the tears began to shake her body in tremors as she folded her clean clothes. Taking Pinky the Penguine and her afghan and tossing them into a corner of the bed she began to separate her items. She took her painted shoebox of makeup and toiletries and put it under the bed behind the trunk. Any art or pictures ended up in the bottom of the trunk, her new cauldron and supplies were set next to the trunk on the floor, her laptop, mp3 and useless phone she shoved into the bottom drawer of the bed table and her school books stacked on the corner of the table against the wall.

Madison removed her still wrapped broom and pushed it under the bed in the long wooden box it had come in, behind the cat carrier with its door taken off. She stared at the bottles of ink and the quills the Professor had left with her along with the box of parchment.

Madison pulled out an old binder and emptied out the old essays she had written, stuffing them in the box with the books. She began to methodically punch holes and put them in the binder. She then pulled out several smaller binders; with the white unused labels and marker she went down her school list and labeled them. She also labeled, on the inside, what days and times the classes were on then stacked them up in the cubby of the nightstand. The door opened to laughing and giggling as she shoved her partially filled duffle bags to the wall under her bed. The only clothes in her trunk were a few changes of regular clothes and the skirts, pants, vests, shirts, ties and robes that she was required to wear.

She ignored their giggles and stares as she changed, her back turned, into her black satin sleeping pants and her red cotton tank. Sitting cross-legged on the bed she began to brush her hair, pulling at the snarls and tangles.

"So we hear you're a new transfer from America, I'm Vanessa McKlean, and you are..?"

The girl was short with dirty blonde hair pulled back into a tight French braid and light brown eyes. Her nose was dainty but she reminded her of a ferret with her light voice and small gap between her front two teeth.

"Madison and yeah I'm from the U.S.," she continued to brush her hair not looking up.

"Ok well Madison, what's your last name and are you a half-blood, pure blood or muggle born, I'm muggle born and I remember when I got my letter. I was so shocked I thought it was a joke," Vanessa giggled changing out of her uniform, she was obviously the advocate of the group.

"Black, it's Black and I'm a pure blood. My mom's family is part of the Calloway-Brookes. And no I'm not going to slit your throats in your sleep," she gave them a cold look at their shocked looks. "And yeah my biological pop is the notorious Sirius Black that is haunting this area and no I don't study the dark arts nor have I ever seen him. Came close though when my mom went to Azkaban when I was like, three or something to tell him just so she could get money but that didn't work so well. And where is the bathroom, I want to take a shower."

A girl with cropped black hair and blue eyes pointed towards the door, "To your right down the corridor you can't miss." Her voice was deep and breathy still shocked from finding out that one of her room mates was the illegitimate daughter of a mass murderer.

The bathroom had seven tubs and seven stalls for bathing along with six toilets. There was a small sitting area with several cordless hair driers and curlers along with an array of different smelling soaps.

Madison sat her box on the shelf inside of the stall and took a long hot shower, with a wave of her wand she was instantly dry and she pulled her pink hair into a braid. When she entered the dorm room the chattering immediately hushed. Madison rolled her eyes and grabbed her copy of a map, she wanted to get away from everyone. She laced on her boots and switched her satin pants for tight, low riding jeans and shrugged on her black hoodie.

"You staying here Keiekers?" she scratched the sleeping cat behind his left ear and left. She walked slowly down the stairs into the full common room, everywhere students of all ages sat talking in hushed tones and scribbling on parchment as they worked on homework. Scanning the room for Katie Moss she spotted her sitting next to a read haired boy having a whispered conversation. Madison walked towards them, she saw another boy with red hair nudge a guy with messy dark hair and glasses then the smirk formed on her face. That was one look she recognized that wasn't hostile.

"Yo Katie, does this shack have a library?" she asked leaning on the back of a chiar looking down at the two of them. Katie visibly jumped and swiveled around in her chair.

"Yes this school," emphasizing the word school, "does have a library, hold on a sec. Hermione." A girl with bushy brown hair who was walking towards the exit with several books stopped and turned around. "Miss Granger could you show our new student to the Library." Hermione, nearly dropped one of the books nodded and Madison followed her out of the portrait.

"Here," Madison reached over and took the three top books, "You're going to kill yourself on these stairs."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, Madison is it? Everyone's been talking about you since dinner, you are giving Harry a bit of a break in the gossip mill." Madison shrugged as she followed her down the stairs. "I've never been to the U.S. what's it like?"

"Depends where you are, like most countries. It's got a bit of everything climate wise, the South is religious and hospitable, the Midwest is friendly, the West coast is wacky and liberal and the Northeast is rude and unfriendly. Really depends on your personality and attitude, I prefer the south west, its warm and sunny."

"Sounds lovely, I always wanted to go to New York City, it sounds so exciting and your government is very different it seems from what I've read." Madison was beginning to get irritated with Hermione's constant questions and chose not to answer. Several floors lower they turned left and into the Library.

"I just needed to return these, do you think you can find your way back alright or I can wait for you?"

"I'll be fine, thanks Herm's" she walked away after setting the books on the counter, ignoring the scowl. Madison wandered through the books searching but not knowing what for. She found a book on old wizarding families with about fifty pages of family trees. She flipped to the appendix and found Black. She later found a book on the magical creatures that lived in the forest around the school. Checking out the books she headed out.

She counted the turns and walked up two stairs and realized this wasn't the way she had gone. Madison began to walk back down the stairs when she was jolted; she let out a small scream and dropped the books, clinging onto the rail as the stairs began to move. When it stopped moving she gathered the books and ran up and onto the landing, backing away from it.

"That is so not right, stairs are not supposed to move," she muttered as she walked down the hall trying to figure out where she was. She was one floor below where she wanted to be. The halls were empty and it was getting late, she stopped by a window and looked out. There was a crescent moon tonight, she had never seen so many stars in her life.

"We got a student out of bed do we Mrs. Norris," Madison jumped and turned around, "and not any student but the Black girl. Your hair is violating the dress code Miss Black so it'll be dou-," she rolled her eyes and interrupted.

"However interesting your conversation with that cat is, I can only imagine what she might be answering but I really do give a flying F. Now how do I get back to Gryffindor Tower? The stairs won't stop moving."

"Insolent whelp, you can't talk to me like that, how I miss the whips, I'd put one to you good for that talk."

"Well since you're a lost cause I'll figure it out myself," she paused walking by him sniffing the air, "Your smell is violating the laws of hygiene, I suggest you bathe."

Madison turned the corner and ran right into Professor Lupin, he let out a yelp and dropped his wand. Madison ducked under him and tripped, running into the wall trying not to fall.

"Careful will you, I don't need another busted lip," she glared at him her bad mood evident.

"You alright there Miss Black. I take it you are lost, I must confess eaves dropping on your conversation with Mr. Filch. I'm afraid I'm going to have to scold you for such disrespect to a staff member." He smiled at her, he stood only an inch or two above her.

"Your that Lupin guy right. Can you tell me how to get back to Gryffindor Tower?" He chuckled.

"I wish you could have known Sirius before he went bad, you're just like him. Complete disregard for authority and refusing to conform, we were Gryffindor's you know." She listened as they walked, his wand the only light now. "He was the worst, he and James got into the worst kinds of trouble and always managed to drag their friends in and out with them. His family, the Blacks, are a dark bunch. He never got along with them, he chose Gryffindor just to spite them and in the end he was disinherited." Lupin finished his ramble and they walked in uncomfortable silence.

"Did you ever meet my mom?" her voice cracked lightly as she broke the brief, nervous silence

"No, I don't ever recall meeting a Willow after Hogwarts." Lupin paused for a moment as if pondering what to say and if he should say it. "Your father was what is known as a ladies man, he was very good looking and very popular with the girls. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more of you running around out there somewhere," he laughed turning another corner. "Up those stairs and to the left. Stop by my class, it's on the second floor and we can have lunch together sometime. I have some old school photos you can look at."

She looked at him, she didn't trust him but she knew they could be friends if she was willing to let him in. "I'll think about it."

The common room was nearly empty and her room mates were already asleep.

Madison climbed under the heavy blankets and turned so she could look up at the stars, tomorrow was going to be shitty and she knew it. Madison curled up in a ball and snuggled with her pink penguin and began to hum a song her mother had sung to her. She closed her eyes crying, she had been the only one to truly lover her and when she had died that love was gone. Madison cried herself to sleep and slept in darkness uninterrupted.

When she woke the room was empty except for the cat clawing at her feet through the blanket. "Stop that," she muttered, her eyes were swollen and sore and her head hurt. The cat climbed up the bed and began rubbing on her face. "Ahh," she spit hair out of her mouth, "fine I'm up lets go get some food." Her stomach growled at the thought.

Her hair had come out of the braid overnight and hung in long messy curls and at some point had reverted to her natural color, a plain brown color, Madison pushed it up into a neat ponytail. She pulled on her jeans from the night before and a tight whit tank top and shrugged on a long black sweater over it. Grabbing her broom and her bag she wanted to explore the grounds.

She skipped down the stairs and out the portrait, wearing her mp3 headphones. Madison somehow found her way to the main stair and jumped the last three steps, startling a couple of first years. The great hall was packed, it seemed she had chosen a perfect time to come down. The table with the red and gold banner above appeared to be her table. She took a seat at the end, the few students near her turned to look at her quizzically and scooted away whispering. Madison smirked and winked at them, pilling her plate with three pancakes and cherry topping, four sausage links and a fish fillet which she placed on the plate next to her for Socks. The gray and white cat jumped onto the table and immediately began to chow down.

Madison looked and saw newspapers scattered down the table, one was being read by a group of three all leaning over to read it sideways. Madison wiped her mouth, she saw Lupin move uncomfortably in his chair out of the corner of her eye, as she stood. On the front page of the paper was an all to familiar school photo. Leaning over them she saw the headline. Illegitimate Daughter of Black Arrives at Hogwarts.

Below the headline was a picture of Sirius Black's prison photo and next to it several moving pictures of her. One was her shaking hands with Lucious Malfoy, a look of cold disgust on her face, another was her drunk. She laughed as she spun and fell over in the picture, a beer bottle in one hand and shot glass in the other. Val was jumping towards her and Bird was jumping back with a cigarette in his hand. The second was a school photo when she was little and another of her getting onto the Hogwarts Express, her wand out and bags floating.

The group visibly jumped hearing her laugh, Hermione and the red head were among them. "That was a good party by the way," she pointed at the drunk picture, "I was so stoned by the end of the night I couldn't even remember my name." She grabbed an extra paper off of the table, laughing as she read the article of how she followed in her delinquent fathers footsteps. There was a pile of letters sitting scattered around her plate when she returned. She knew better than to open them as none of them had the name of the sender and were probably disgruntled parents.


	5. Chapter 5

She had managed to meet with all of her teachers the next two days and was weighted down with homework for the weekend. She had subscribed for a copy of the daily prophet and had begun to cut out articles that mentioned either her or her family in them, she need a book to put them in. Every Thursday and Tuesday she met Lupin for lunch in his office. He wasn't a stickler like some of the other teachers, he spoke to her like she was an adult.

It had been three weeks since she had arrived and things had remained uneventful, except for McGonagall telling her that if she didn't change her hair color she would be given a month of detentions with Filch. Madison gave in and kept her hair its original color. She was on her way out of Transfiguration when McGonagall asked to speak with her.

"Whats up?" she asked setting her bag on one of the desk tops.

"As your head of house I wanted to speak to you. As you know it's a couple of weeks until Christmas but Dumbledore asked me to give you to this early," she held out a packed of papers.

"These are adoption papers," Madison stated after glancing through them, "With my consent Andromeda and Theodore Tonks are willing to adopt me. Are they Tonks parents?" Madison didn't know what to feel about it, happy that someone wanted her or sad because it meant she would never go back to Dallas.

"Yes, if you agree all you have to do is sign on the last page and you may spend the holiday with them." Madison didn't even hear what the Professor said, she flipped to the last page and signed her name with a neat flourish.

Madison laughed as joy settled in her chest and butterflies in her stomach, she jumped forwards and gave her Professor a hug and peck on the cheek. "Thanks!" she shouted running out of the room. Tomorrow was a trip to Hogsmead, she needed to do some Christmas shopping.

She waited outside of Lupins door until his class had ended, the sixth years poured out, giving her curious glances. When the last one had left she ran into the room.

"Lupin guess what!" Lupin, dropping his chalk eraser turned and smiled.

"What have you done now, set Peeves on fire like you promised?"

"No, what do you know about Andromeda and Ted and Dora Tonks, I'm going to need to buy them Christmas presents now that they've adopted me." Lupin let out a surprised laughing shout and hugged her back.

"See, everything's going to turn out alright. Now scat, I've got a class in twenty minutes and fifty papers to grade," she laughed as he mocked kicking her and she ran out of the class and up to her room.

The feeling of elation disappeared when she walked into the dorm room, her trunk was upside down and her computer smashed. Everything she owned was scattered across the floor covered in red paint. A piece of paper was taped to the bed post, it was a picture of a man shooting a spell at someone then that person blew up and landed on a pile and then it stared all over again.

Someone stopped behind her in the doorway, "Everything alright? Oh my," it was Katie Moss. Madison walked towards the stuff, her pink penguin was in pieces and her precious afghan was shredded and looked as if someone had tried to burn part of it. Madison fell to her knees next to the two items she held so precious. She pushed the tears back as she gathered the remains of the afghan and penguin into her bag.

"Oh Madison, don't worry we'll find out who did this, I'm going to get McGonagall" Madison turned and shoved her out of the way and running through the common room and out the portrait. She sobbed, hugging the shredded afghan. She ran down the stairs, shoving anyone and everyone aside as she escaped out the castle door. She ran until her legs burned and fell to her knees next to the lake.

She screamed with everything in her, anger and hurt and pain she felt. She dropped the bag and turned punching the nearest tree as hard as she could ignoring the pain. Madison stumbled down to Hagrids hut and walked in, Hagrid, she knew was up at dinner at the castle by now. It was growing dark, she walked past Fang, patting him on the head and began to search through Hagrids cupboards until she found the bottle of fire whiskey she knew had to be there. She wandered back towards the lake, taking the lid of the bottle off and dropping it on the ground. She held the bottle to her lips and took a large mouth full. The liquid seared its way down her throat.

Falling to the ground she emptied the shredded items out of the bag, took another swig and began to attempt to mend them before she was to drunk. Half the afghan was together but she couldn't seem to get another piece to line up, it was to unraveled. It was long past dark and the bottle was growing lighter.

Taking another swig she sat the half empty bottle back down, she felt hot. Madison stood and kicked her shoes off and put her feet into the freezing water of the lake. She laughed as she stumbled and tripped, falling into the waist deep water. She closed her eyes as she sunk below the surface. She had dropped the bottle. Madison dove under, searching the bottom for it, cutting her already aching and crippled hand on a sharp rock. The water was now above her head and everything moved. Madison swam upwards but couldn't quite find the surface. She felt rocks and weeds beneath her hands and tried to kick upwards, her lungs burned for air.

Madison opened her mouth and choked on the bile rising up as she spun in the water. Her lungs screamed and she felt so dizzy. She felt immense pain in her chest as she stopped struggling. She gave one last feeble kick as blackspots speckled the already black water. The pain in her chest was fading with her energy. Was she dying? She closed her eyes thinking it wouldn't be so hard to just let everything go. The other students avoided her, whispered about her behind her back. The Professors treated her with caution and skepticism. Her father was an escaped convict of mass murder, her mother married to another man with children she loved. That left her disowned and alone. The only person who had ever loved her had died long ago. Perhaps dieing would be for the best. She was cursed. When ever something felt it was just starting to go right it was as if someone upstairs went 'hey, that's not allowed' and then this would happen. Madison was dimly aware of the bottom bumping against her back as the weeds her numb and crippled had had gotten tangled in held herdown. The dimly lit water above her began to fade and everything in her mind screamed in pain as she just floated away from herself. It was so cold and quiet. It felt like a lifetime before awareness began to come back.

Someone was shaking her, she was on her back, her nose was plugged and hot air filled her mouth and went into her frozen chest. Her body convulsed as the water forced its way out of her lungs. Someone held her off the ground as she heaved everything and water onto the damp grass. She cracked her eyes open, someone was holding a lit wand above her face and checking her pulse.

"I don't know who you are but you're a really stupid kid to go for a moonlight swim with a drink like that. But I must say you hold your liqueur well," the man actually sounded impressed. Madison blinked, the man's hair was dirty and long and his face pale and gaunt as she looked up into his light gray eyes.

She let out a drunk giggle, "Yo this dream is fucked up, you look just like Sirius Black. Whatcha doin here pops, Lupin was right I do have your eyes." The mans face went from concern to shock.

"Your're Madison?" The powerful impact of that simple sentence sailed over her drunk head into oblivion.

"Yep, daughter of the bitchin slut you shacked up with. Nice to meet ya," she tried to hold out her hand but couldn't quite get it.

The man leaned down to her ear, "Hogsmead, follow the black dog by the shrieking shack and bring some food for it. I have to go kid, they're looking for you." Madison felt water lap against her hand as he laid her gently back on the grass.

She felt so tired, what felt like seconds later a dog was licking her face, she was a little more sober now. She could hear shouts, Madison, mouth dry, rolled onto her side and heaved. She sat up or tried to. Running footsteps or was it her stomach?

"Madison! Are you hurt, what happened who did this?" it was Lupin, he was sitting on the ground lifting her up.

Madison reached for the bottle, that was some how clutched in her injured, swollen hand, and tried to drink some, her mouth was so dry. The bottle was pried from her freezing hands.

"Oh shit, Madison this could get you expelled. Where did you get it?" his voice went from worried to angry to disappointed.

She giggled, still drunk, "Where'd pops go Loopy, he was there and I closed my eyes and he's gone."

Lupin emptied the contents of the bottle into the lake and quickly shoved it inside of his robe. "Sorry about this," he pointed his wand at her and everything went dark.

She wasn't in her bed that was certain, her head didn't hurt, her mouth wasn't dry and she didn't feel sick or dizzy. Madison sat up, the blanket falling to her waist and looked around, she was in the hospital wing. An empty cup and green bottle sat on a tray next to her.

"Madison," the voice seethed with unvented anger, "If you ever and I mean ever get drunk on these school grounds or anywhere else I promise you I will guarantee you the worst hangover you can imagine. Unfortunately or fortunately for you that was one of Madame Rosmertas special brews that doesn't cause hangovers and but gets you drunk faster. It is also very expensive and she does not sell it to just anyone. I want to know where you got this? Was if from Hagrid? If anyone else had found you, you would be in Dumbledores office right now " Madison groaned and fell back against the pillow, she then took that pillow and pressed it against her face remembering last night.

"Shit," she took the pillow off of her face and gave him an odd look not thinking she was remembering correctly. "Wait did you cover up for me?"

"Yes I did," Lupin stood up, crossing his arms. "Snape was with me and he would know the owner of this bottle. Hagrid would have gotten sacked if this had been found with a drunken student. I'm not going to yell or punish you, you'll do a good enough job on your own. Everyone else believes that you went for a swim in the lake, up set by what happened to your things and fainted with a fever."

Madison nodded, sitting up and staring at her hands, "Thanks Lupin, I owe you big time. I'm sorry," she muttered almost shocked at herself. She had never apologized for getting drunk before but this felt wrong. She didn't fell angry. Instead she felt guilt and disappointment in her stupidity. "That was stupid and reckless of me, I would have drowned, did drown." She looked up startled at what she remembered, stopping herself, "someone pulled me out of the lake, I don't think I was breathing because they were doing CPR when I woke up." Madison trailed off after vocalizing her thoughts slightly confused.

Lupin sat on the edge of the bed, "Look at me Mads, who was it? Do you remember who it was?" she heard the quaver of fear in his voice and knew he suspected.

"I think it was my father, I couldn't see him very well, but I think it was him. He didn't know who I was though, he," she laughed, "he was impressed by how well I was holding my liquor it seemed." Lupin rolled his eyes, that was Sirius Black. He stood up as McGonagall strode into the room.

"Well I'm glad to see you are feeling better Miss Black. Madame Pomfrey has given you a clean bill of health. I am very disappointed in you that was foolish to go swimming when it was this cold out. Merlin only knows why you did that," Madison hid a smirk as she exchanged looks with Lupin, he glared at her, "I see you are fine, your items have been repaired and the ones who did it, I won't tell you who so don't ask, have been dealt with." She looked at Lupin, "Thank you Remus for looking after her, and the students are beginning to gather for the trip to Hogsmead, Madison please behave yourself."

Madison climbed out of bed and pulled her uniform back on, she needed to shower and change before she left. "Seya Lupin, I owe ya," she dashed out the room running past McGonagall in the hall. Lupin stared after her listening as the Professor told her not to run.

Madison showered and began digging through her things. She pulled out her favorite boots, a violet hat and black gloves. Pulling on a low cut and tight fitting brown sweater on and her even lower rise jeans. She then proceeded to put her hair up into two pigtails on top of her head and wound them until they were in two tight buns. Pulling out her wand she straightened her bangs, which were now past her nose. She pulled on her favorite hoodie, careful not to mess up the hair that was slowly turning pink. She aiming for discounts and free treats.

The message her father had whispered into her ear as he left her popped to the front of her mind. She stuffed the small book of newspaper clippings, her purse of money and shoved them into a pocket in her messenger bag. Halfway to the door she turned around and pulled a small photo album out of the bottom of he trunk and added it to her bag. Making sure her wand was in her sleeve, stuffing her hat on, she walked briskly to the great hall to eat and stuff her bag. Trying to not be obvious she shoved a plate and utensils in her bag. Then adding, in a paper bag she had found, two or three of everything. When there was no more room she chowed down. Madison was one of the only ones left in the hall when she stood to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

The bulk of the student body had already cleared out. Madison pulled her jacket tighter as if trying to pull warmth and comfort out of the fabric. Her bag, stuffed full, bounced at her side as she skipped down to the gate. Filch was there checking off names as students walked and anticipation racked her body. She had to force herself not to bounce up and down in nervousness.

So much had changed in such a short period of time.

As she passed Filch held out his arm to stop her.

"Permission slip?"

"It was already signed and turned in by McGonagall you moron," she shoved past him, ignoring his shout, threatening to hand her by her toes in the dungeon. Madisons first stop was the sweets shop. It was her first trip to Hogsmead and everyone was talking about how amazing Honeydukes was. It was completely packed. Madison forced her way over to the gummy bins and snagged a bag of her favorite Dancing Prancing Cherries. And went to get a handful of chocolate frogs. Personally she couldn't stomach anything that moved and looked like it was alive but Sirius might like them, they were pretty popular.

For some odd reason she didn't feel scared as the thought began to settle in. She knew she should but she didn't. A strange sense of excitement as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. It took her a few moments to figure out where the Shrieking Shack was. It was beginning to snow as she approached the patched up fence. She had left a note addressed to Lupin sitting on her bed before she left explaining where she was and what happened.

She was getting cold as she waited, she stood to attention as she saw something moving in the trees on the mountain side behind the shack. A large dark form that resembled a dog trotted out of the woods. The dog raised her head and gave a sharp bark. Pulling her bag off of the ground after tripping over it she jogged cautiously towards the beast, her wand in hand.

The turned quickly and took off running as she got closer, Madison tore after him up the mountainside. She paused, bending over double as her throat and lungs burned in the frozen air. Standing up straight she looked around the forest muttering about dumb dogs and ghosts. The shaggy dot peeked its head around a rocky out cropping and gave her a dumb doggy grin. She smiled and walked towards it quickly and reached down and scratched it behind its ears.

"You need a bath desperately, what did my father do to get your loyalty," she reached into her bag and tossed him a sausage. The dog swallowed it without even chewing. The dog whinned and she followed between the crack in the rocks. The crevice was pretty tight and was only a few feet long. Trying to drag her bag behind her she fell forward with a loud squeak as the bag came loose and the wall disappeared. On her hands an knees she looked up at the dog, her mouth handing open as it began to change.

She let out a strangled gasp and leapt up and back towards the entrance, her wand held defensively in front of her. "You're an animagus," and things began to snap together, "that's how you evaded the dementors and everyone else, you're unregistered aren't you. Demontors don't affect animals as strongly as humans, is that how you got out of the prison?"

Sirius let out a dry, croaking laugh and clapped his hands, "Bravo, bravo girl. You are too intelligent for your own good." She dropped the bag in front of her.

"I got some food for you from the breakfast table, I don't think anyone noticed. I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought a bit of everything," she walked towards him and sat down on the floor as she set up the food on a plate she had pilfered.

He sat and picked up a pancake, "Aren't you afraid of me? You keep your wand out but you don't seem scared." He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

"I know I should be but I'm not. I'm a pretty good judge of character, if you wanted to hurt or kill me you wouldn't have saved my life the other night. You're not a bad guy. I don't know all of the details of what happened to you but I know some of the basics that Dumbledor told me when I came here.." She poured the rest of the contents onto a cloth she sat on the dirt.

He regarded her silently, "Thanks for coming, one can only stomach so many rats and garbage. So you're my kid, Willows your mother's name right? I vaguely remember someone telling me in Azkaban once but I thought it was my imagination."

"I was about three at the time, I was with her but they wouldn't let me in I think. The guards wouldn't allow me around the dementors. It was after the results of the paternity test that we knew for sure, it took over a year I think to get the results, muggle technology. They came back saying that I am your biological kid. My mom tried to use me to get money from whoever handled your families' money since you were unfit at the time. She got checks for awhile but spent them faster than they came then when she tried to get more they stopped coming all together. She got a letter saying until I reached my majority she would not receive a penny more that pissed her off. So that summer she dumped me at her sisters house and ran off with some rich casino owner in Vegas, married him and now is living in a life of luxury. I haven't seen her since," she stared at the rock wall behind his head. She didn't feel anything about what happened.

"I'm sorry to hear that," his mouth full, "We'll guess you're my kid then in more than one way. We both had bitches for mothers and we both got disinherited in a way from them, welcome to the Black family." She grinned beginning to like him.

She forced the grin down, "I like you and I want to let you know that if you try to hurt Harry I won't hesitate to stop you, if that is who you're after." Her voice became cold, she watched his expression grow dark.

"I would never hurt a hair on Harry's head but someone in that castle, close to him, is the one who betrayed his family to the dark lord." He set the plate down and leaned forward, lowering his voice, "I have no reason to trust you other than you are my child. But I know first hand that blood only buys you so much loyalty. I need you to know that I did not do what I did and I need you to trust me that I'm telling the truth. I also need to trust that you will not go to anyone else with this information.

You know of the boy Ron Weasley? He has a pet rat. That is no pet rat, when I saw the picture in the Prophet I knew it was him. In our fifth year at Hogwarts James, Peter and I learned how to become animagus's. I'm a dog, James was a stag and Peter a rat." Madison fidgeted feeling uncomfortable. She knew she should not believe this man, she knew better than to believe this stranger who was only her sperm donner. But she wanted so much for it to be true, she wanted the storybook meeting of her long lost father and for him to accept and love her. So she believed him.

"But you killed Peter, only leaving a finger behind."

"No, but not for lack of trying. After the Potters were killed everyone thought I had been the secret keeper, in order to protect me James made Peter the real secret keeper. No one would ever guess quite, cowardly Peter would hold their lives in his hands. Peter went to the dark lord, I don't know how long he was in his service but he betrayed them the murdering bastard. Peter is now in the castle as the pet of a wizard boy."

Madison nodded, she wanted to believe him but she wasn't sure if she could, "If I can get you the rat is there a way to prove that he's Peter?"

Sirius finished off the last of the eggs, "There's a spell for almost everything, so there's one for returning an animagus to its original form." Madison stood, she had been there for a little over an hour.

"Everyones been keeping a pretty close eye on me. I was, you should probably know this. You'll find out eventually. This summer I was kicked out of my foster aunt's house, the ministry took me out of their custody, deeming them unfit parents after a certain series of events. Ted and Andromeda Tonks adopted me, it became final this week." Sirius gave her an inquisitive look.

"The Tonks are good people, from what I have heard. Wait, what kind of events?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sirius nodded, "but if you want to I can tell the Tonks's that you're my pet dog from my aunt's and they might let you stay with them over Christmas." He smiled, the worried look on his face.

"I would love that, I'll meet you on the train," she gave a small squeal and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you later I have to go shopping. Do you want me to get you anything?"

He just shrugged, "Some clean underwear would be very welcome and clothes," she smirked.

"Gottcha," he walked her back to the Shrieking Shack and from there she continued back into Hogsmead where she made sure McGonagall saw her walking into a robe shop. By five that evening she was tired, hungry and beginning to get cranky. Walking out of a small tea house she saw Katie Moss walking towards her quickly.

She stopped in front of her, "Madison, Bernie saw the note to Lupin on your bed and took it to him, I don't know what it said but it made the Professor pretty angry and he wants to see you straight away, you need to hurry. He said you have ten minutes until he goes to your head of house, exact words."

Madison cursed profusely and emptied a couple of bags into her school one, "Thanks Katie," she took off running again, for the second time, and trying not to drop or trip over her parcels.

She was so screwed, stupid stupid Bernie. She ran into Lupin halfway into the Great Hall, he had made up his mind to come get her. As soon as he saw her he lunged and grabbed her upper arm and dragged her all the way up to his office. The door slammed shut, the glass shuddering, and he shoved her down on the couch.

She watched, he was very pale as he paced turning as if to say something then pacing again.

"I'm sorry, Lupin I had to know."

"You! Do you have any idea what I felt when I got that letter," he covered his face with his hands as he shouted, then turned away from her. "Madison, I care deeply about you. Not just because you are the daughter of what once was my best friend but because… I see him in you. Why, for all of the stupidity on this planet, why did you go to him?" he stopped and turned to stare at her. "Did he hurt you? Are you alright? What is that scratch?" she touched the small scratch on her cheek from brushing against the sharp rocks of the crevice.

"I just scrapped my face and no he did not hurt me. But I had to know if what happened was really what-" he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad your alright," he was crying, she couldn't believe that he was crying.

"Really, I'm fine Lupin. He didn't hurt me, he asked me to see him." He pulled away, holding her shoulders tightly and boring into her eyes.

"That night when you got drunk, it was him who pulled you out of the lake wasn't it?" he shook her, his hands trembling, "Wasn't it?"

She nodded slowly, "I know, I'm sorry I lied. Lupin I had stopped breathing, if he hadn't pulled me out it would have been too late. He can't have done what he did if he jumped into a lake, risking being exposed and saving a girl he didn't even know. It wasn't him Lupin, he wasn't the secret keeper it was Pettigrew all along. Peter was the secret keeper, James chose him to protect Sirius. But Pettigrew was already a death eater and he went to the evil dude and sold them out for glory and stuff. He's innocent, are you ok?" Lupin let her go and fell onto the couch.

"Pettigrew is dead, he already told us this but it couldn't be. There is no way to prove it, and killed all those people. Madison, he's a manipulative murderer."

"No he's not, he's alone and scared. He went after Pettigrew blew up the street, cutting off one of his fingers and escaping as a rat into the sewers. He later appeared in a wizarding family and made himself a well-loved pet rat for twelve years with the Weasleys. He's here, in this castle." Lupin cursed under his breath.

"We need to turn him in, Madison. He spouts out lies and deceit, he's a Black."

She felt as if someone had slapped her across the face and visibly jerked away from him. "I'm a Black too, does that make me a liar? I'm telling you the truth, you can do what you want to me but I won't tell you where he is. If you turn this in to McGonagall or Dumbledor I'll deny everything, even under the influence of veritiserum there are ways of over coming it. You go to anyone and I'll never speak to you again, I thought I could trust you. That's why I left that note, in case anything happened to me, that's why it was addressed to you. Lupin" she shook her head, tears in her eyes and ran out the glass shattering in the window as she slammed the door.

She was halfway back to the tower when she saw Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry looked murderous. Harry turned when he saw her and stalked in her direction, Hermione calling after him.

He grabbed her and shoved her up against the wall, his hand on her throat and wand at her head, "You, Black. Convenient that you show up when your father does. He sent you here to spy on me didn't he?" he squeezed her throat harder, she couldn't breathe and dark spots began to dance on the outside of her vision. Madison dropped all of her bags, Ron and Hermione were yelling at him trying to get him to let go. She pointed her wand at him and blasted him across the hall, his wand flying from his hand. She collapsed to the ground, gasping, and her neck sore and bruised.

"No he didn't. How dare you even say such a thing, I know you are upset but what the hell," she grabbed her bags off of the floor. "Touch me again Potter and I'll send you out a window, no one will ever hurt me again, not ever." Tears poured down her face, she hadn't meant to hurt him. He stared up at her form the ground, anger seething in the green depths of his eyes. They had been listening at the door and now she would loose Hogwarts too.

Madison ran up to her dorm and sealed the door shut. Tears streaked down her face in messy black pools as her eyeliner smeared. She began packing everything in the trunk. She emptied her shelf and pulled the sleeping cat out from his cat carrier under her bed. Curling up on the bed she cried herself to sleep.

Her whole body ached form clenching her muscles too tightly as she slept. Uncurling painfully she sat up. She felt like crap. Taking her time to shower and change, she was soon ready to leave with the other students for the holiday. She didn't want to eat, just to get away and she didn't want to come back. Her pink hair was pulled back into a braid and her bangs were now trimmed. She changed into a pair of jeans and a tight blue sweater with a square neck that she had bought the day before. Other than her uniform she didn't own many cold weather clothes. She loaded her trunk and bags into the carriage, she wanted to get there early so she skipped breakfast. Students were just arriving at the train station. She loaded her trunk on a rack in a compartment then tossed her bags up and left her cat on the seat. Madison stared out the window, dark shadow appeared around the side of a trash can and she hurried off the train. The dog loped towards her and quickly climbed on to the train and followed her to their compartment as she shut the door and pulled the curtain there was a knock. Madison quickly took her cloak off and tossed it over Sirius, hoping he wouldn't move.

"Madison it's me, please open up. I need to talk to you," making sure that Sirius was covered she opened the door. "Mads, I'm sorry. I was scared and I was worried and angry that you didn't tell me but I know why you didn't. I'm sorry, what I said was cruel. I'm sorry, it's hard to believe what you said. I know you want to trust Sirius but you can't. I thought about what you said about Peter, I'll keep an eye out for the rat. If what you said was true then he really is innocent. I testified against him, so did Dumbledore and numerous others that once considered themselves his friends. I was afraid of thinking I had condemned a man who was like a brother to prison because I refused to believe him out of fear."

"It's ok, but I won't apologize for going to see him," Lupin nodded.

"Have a good Christmas, the Tonks will take care of you, they're anxious to finally meet you, don't try any of your tricks. Remember they raised Dora," he chuckled. "I was invited to Christmas dinner so I'll see you then," he kissed her on the forehead and left.

"Why can't you be a fluffy rabbit or a squirrel, they're easier to explain than a big shaggy black dog," she pulled the cloak off. "That was close," she pointed her wand at the door and sealed it. Sirius changed and sat across from her.

She pointed her wand at him, "Scorgio," pink and blue bubbles covered him, he wiped them away from his eyes and glared at her. The she whirled her wand and flicked it and the bubbles were gone and he was dry. Madison stood on the seat and pulled down the bag on the top and handed it to him. "There's a change of clean clothes inside for you, several actually. I wasn't sure what size pants you wore so I got a few and there's a belt in case they're all to big. I'm going to get something to drink, I'll bring you some pumpkin juice too," she slid carefully out of the compartment.

On her way back she ran into Draco, she had seen him a couple of time but never had spoken to him.

"Aww, Black I was instructed to give this to you personally," he handed her a card envelope, "Father is holding the annual New Years Eve Ball and as a distant relative the invitation has been extended to you. You are also invited to join us on Christmas Eve for a small party, relatives only." He smirked up at her, arrogance dripping off every word.

"Tell them I thank them for the thought and will RSVP soon, I'm spending the holiday with the Tonks and I don't know what they are planning. Thanks pip-speak," she ruffled his hair and squeezed past, his glare following her back to her all the way to the next cart.

She laughed to herself and slid back into her compartment after knocking. Sirius held her wand and several inches of hair was sitting on the floor, some longer than others. His hair was choppy and uneven.

She pursed her lips together struggling not to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's been a bit since I held a wand," he laughed and handed it back to her, "are you any good with these kinds of charms? I've never seen a wand like this before, American?" she took the wand and handed him the container of pumpkin juice.

"My wand is twelve and a quarter inch, red oak with demiguise hair and hippogriff feather. Proud, strong and defiant is what the wand maker told me when I got it, it's a Marchfeld wand. She's a newer wand maker but this one took to me right away, my foster parent at the time almost refused to let me get it, said it was a bad omen combined with my blood. It's supposed to be stubborn and unyielding. A perfect wand for pure offensive and defensives spells. Charms aren't really my forte." She brushed her wand through the hair and pointed at the pieces making them vanish before they hit the floor. My mother's is rowan, ten inches with kelpie hair core and yours I believe was fifteen inches, oak and phoenix feather. I'll see about getting you a new one over the holiday, I think yours was destroyed."

Madison wrapped her repaired afghan around herself and curled up on the seat, staring out the window, her pink penguin held tight in her arms and her cat next to her. Sirius watched her out of his half closed eyes, she looked so tired and worn down.

"You had those, the toy and blanket the night I found you but it looked like someone had cut them to pieces," he voiced his observation.

"Right after I found out that the Tonks had adopted me I went back to the tower, it seemed for once something good had happened. I felt like my life was falling apart and maybe this could help make it better. My stuff was everywhere, my trunk upside down and someone had tried to destroy some of my things, these included. My grandmother made this afghan for me for Christmas one year, I was two I think and my mother dropped me off at her house. She used to do that a lot, just leave me with a friend or current boyfriend. I don't have many memories of her just lots of stories."

"My grandmother had been fighting my mother for custody of me, but before it was ever resolved she died, I was six. My mom took me to Chicago and we spent that weekend together, she bought me this penguin at the aquarium. I lived with her for a while and around the end of the first year she left me with her ex mother started sending me large checks, apparently she had found and married some old geezer that owned a couple of casinos in Vegas. The guy had two sons, both in their late teens. My 'uncle' took the money and put it in a savings account for me, I got a check every Christmas and birthday, but never a letter or phone call or even a stupid card, just a check in the mail, even after I was sent to live with my aunt." Madison turned and faced him. "I have neither seen nor heard from her since the day she left me on the curb. She's dead to me." She cleared her throat trying to push away the threat of tears, "Point is my life has been one fucking disaster after another and here is another one at my door. Sirius don't expect me to be all doting daughter just because you were my sperm donor. We may be related but as far as relationships go I'm still a bastard and have no father."

He looked away from her, the hurt in his voice was obvious "I guess Peter destroyed more lives than he imagined. I'm sorry Madison, that you had to go through that."

She felt guilty about being so harsh, "Not like you could do anything about it. You didn't even know about me and you were busy fighting for your own life."

"When we catch Pettigrew I want you to come live with me. I'll sell the Black residence and you and maybe Harry and I can get a nice little house in the country."

"Harry found out, it wasn't me by the way, about the whole story of you betraying his parents. He's madder then all hell. He cornered and tried to attack me yesterday, I think he'll leave me alone from now on though. I'm not even going to try to explain it to him, from what I've heard he's got a hard head. Without proof you won't have any chance of convincing him."

She slept most of the way; about ten minutes before they pulled into the station Sirius shook her awake. She sat up and rubbed her bleary eyes, it took her a few moments to realize that Sirius was sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning against him.

"You were muttering rather violently in your sleep, I tried to wake you up and kind of ended up stuck here," he smiled, and she smiled back feeling a warm fuzziness for a few seconds before shoving away from him and locking those warm fuzzies out. They were never around for long and worse things always happened afterwards.

It was snowing out still, she climbed off the train with Sirius at her heals and her trunk and bag dragging behind her She grabbed the first unused cart she could find and tossed everything on it.

"Oh, I got you a collar," she pulled out a red and gold leather collar and fastened it around his neck, then snapped a black leash onto it. She looked around her, not sure who she was looking for or what they looked like. A large sign with glittering red letters was floating in the air, "Welcome Madison" she smiled, that had to be her.

She pushed the cart in their direction.

"Hey, I see her, Ted that's her," the woman who must have been Andromeda tugged on her husbands sleeve and pointed at Madison as she got closer. "Hello dear," she wrapped Madison in a friendly hug and kissed her on each cheek, "I am glad to have finally meet you. Tonks told us a few things but no specifics. I'll get that oh dear what's that?"

"Oh this, this here is my dog. I had him sent over to Hogsmead after I got to Hogwarts, he's been roaming the grounds and hanging out with Fang. He's a really sweet dog and he's house broken, he doesn't chew on anything and he's got great manners. I was hoping I could beg you to let me keep him." Andromeda and Ted exchanged looks/

"We weren't expecting a dog but it should be alright, Ted get her bags will you," Ted took the cart and headed for the exit. Madison followed them holding Sirius's leash and walking next to Andromeda, she needed to think of a name other than Rover.

"So, what's your dogs name?" Andromeda brushed a strand of her brown hair out of her face.

"Promise not to laugh because at the time I got him I didn't know who my father was, I named him Sirius after the dog-star. I was kind of in to astronomy at the time and it wasn't until later I realized that was my fathers name. I got him from the pound when he was a puppy. I didn't tell Lupin about him though because dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts. So if he asks tell him I got him for Christmas as a present from a friend, please." She pleaded giving her a hopeful teary eyed look.

"Of course dear, I wouldn't want you to get yourself in trouble, well nice to meet you Sirius. You desperately need to go to the groomer's. Say Madison lets do that tomorrow, well take Sirius to the puppy parlor and then the two of us will hit the stores for stuff for your new room We turned the guest room upstairs into a bedroom for you, its right next to Nymphadoras old room. Its bigger and smells better." Madison smiled.

The ride to their house only took about an hour. It was a cute little house in a nice neighborhood. Ted and Andromeda helped her unload everything and carry it up to her new room. It was smaller than her room at the Hermans. A twin bed sat against the far wall. To the right of the door was a walk in closet and a large bookshelf. Across from that was a desk and a small dresser.

"I'll be down stairs getting lunch ready, Ted needs to run into work. So why don't the two of you start putting your room together," she turned to leave then back to Madison. "I know what you are going through is hard. And I know this is going to be hard to adjust to. I've heard a lot of nice things about you from your teachers, Remus particularly. I'm glad to have you here and you are welcome to live with us however long you can tolerate it. If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen, oh you and Dora share a bathroom, your rooms are connected by it." Madison nodded and thanked her.

As soon as the door was shut Sirius turned back to himself and went over and locked it.

He looked at her concerned, "Are you alright?"

She sniffed and turned around to open her trunk, "Yeah of course, I'm fine. It's just, everything … I'm fine, I'm good." She wiped her nose and pushed the lid up. Sirius helped her unshrink her books and stack them on the shelves along with a few pictures, one of her friends and Madison when she was little. They were sitting on a swing together, Madison leaning backwards and laughing. Sirius reached out and touched the picture gently, a small laugh escaped.

"I can't believe I missed so much, almost everything. You look so happy."

"Don't worry about things you can't change, it's easier that way." She tossed him another book, one of her photo albums, and he placed it on the shelf. The sheets on the bed were cream colored and the walls were a soft pink. Madison and Sirius folded her clothes and put them in the dresser and her little caddy she stuck on the counter in the bathroom. Most of everything she had would return to Hogwarts with her.

"You know Sirius, when you go to the dog groomers they clean everything, and I mean everything," she smirked remembering Mini's displeasure and the look of annoyance on his face.

The next morning Madison slept in until nearly one.

"I think I'm going to take a shower while you eat lunch," Sirius said from his place on the floor. Madison smiled and bounced off of the bed. She pulled the door open and screamed, Dora was just right outside, Madison slammed it shut, hissing silently at Sirius.

Dora knocked on the door, "Are you all right Madison? I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

Madison laughed and opened the door, "Sorry," she muttered and Sirius poked his nose around the edge, tail wagging and tongue hanging out.

"Oh my gosh, he's adorable" she squealed and pushed back Madison. She crouched down and scratched him behind his ears. "Mom said you had him shipped over from the States. I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping? I need some new shoes and there's a nice outlet near here, you in? I love muggle clothes, their so much more…more well more something than robes."

"Sure, let me get dressed." she grabbed her denim jacket and followed Dora down the stairs. They ate a quick lunch and grabbed the bus down the street and nearly missed it. They fell laughing in to a seat.

"You know cuz, we need to change the color of your room cause pink is not your color," she smirked. Madison giggled and ducked her head below seat level and changed her hair to lime green.

"What about green?"

"Ick, too Slytherine." The bus stopped and Tonks grabbed her arm and dragged her off, her pink hair whipping behind her.

"You need a hair cut, this is Oakdale mall. First place, Regis."

The salon was nearly empty when they stepped in. A woman with dyed black hair pulled up in an elaborate twist greeted them.

"My friend here needs a new look. I'm thinking layers, long and short." An hour later Madison didn't even recognize herself in the mirror. Her once lengthy pink curls fell in organized waves like pink water. Her bangs were neatly trimmed and didn't look like she did them herself. It was wonderful.

Next stop was a little clothing store where she bought a new mini skirt and leggings along with a black peasant shirt with a scrunched waist. Tonks dragged her to a bathroom and forced her to change.

"You know for a fourteen year old girl you look really hot. You look nearly sixteen, my dad's not going to like going through the stress of the dating years again, he barely survived it the last time round." They laughed, Madison couldn't remembering laughing this much in a long time. Dora pulled her into a photo booth were they made faces and in Dora's case physically changed faces. It was dark by the time they stumbled back to the house, their arms laden down with bags, one of Madison's contained a rather comical thong that she did not want Sirius to see.

Dora had helped her pick out some curtains then she installed them over the four windows in the room and with a wave of her wand the two of them settled on a pale purple color. Sirius ate the scraps that night, Andromeda settling on the fact that scraps were healthier than dog food, which is mainly corn meal.

Madison changed in the bathroom after saying good-bye to Dora. She changed in to a pair of black cotton lounge pants that had the words "sweet cheeks" printed on the rear and a black tank that came with it. Looking at her reflection she felt butterflies. She had new clothes that were hers. She had a new family that wanted her. Maybe she could be happy here. Still smilling she jumped when she came out and Sirius was lounging on the bed holding up a particular bag.

"You do realize that, one, you are too young to wear this and two, this better never leave this dresser drawer. Because if it does I will stick it under Harry's pillow one night after we all move in together and he will either try to sell it or not give it back. Because if I lived with a girl I wasn't blood related to and she wore things like this I sure wouldn't hesitate to try something," Madison grabbed it, her cheeks red.

"Tonks dared me to buy it because she thought the guy at the counter was really cute, you should have seen how red his face went. Now scoot mutt, I need sleep, shopping is hard work. His laugh turned into a harsh bark as he turned back into a dog and curled up on a cushion y dog bed on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Madison sat down on the bed, her mother in the chair across from her.

Madison waited patiently; her mother's hair was cut short and feathered out. It was different than the long curly locks of her childhood, she looked nice. "I know that you hate me and I deserve it. I left you because I knew you would be safer. Like many of the pure blood wizarding families ours went bad. My father was the head of the family after he was killed our families power weakened, we were making alliances with other pure bloods, but there are only five main, pure-pure families in the U.S. Calloways, Brookes, DuLaney, McMallcon, and Tarnnis all of the others are branches of these families. Then Gabriel Calloway, my grandfather, was head of our family. When he died, it passed down to my cousin Brian DuLaney. I was sent to the U.K. on an assignment. I was with a delegation to propose a union with the Blacks. Your birth was no accident I was supposed to marry one of the Black boys, whichever one I preferred. And I chose your father, Regulus had no spine he was a good little boy who didn't think for himself. Sirius and I hit it off at one of his mother's parties, this was when the Dark Lord was in power. I actually met him, very intimidating. My father made the proposal; my union with Sirius Black would open a gate into the U.S. for the Dark Lord. However things had changed and Sirius was no longer considered a Black. But they agreed if I had his child they would recognize you as the Black heir. So, I hunted him, I got Sirius incredibly drunk. Your father had a very noble streak; we were hoping that if he got me pregnant he would force himself into a marriage for the child's sake." She stood and strode over to the window, "He broke off the engagement when he found out about the whole plan, I don't know how. He disappeared, completely, hid out at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The alliance began to fall to pieces, his mother agreed that when you were born you would be formally adopted into the Black family. I was supposed to give you up one year after the day you were born, but I couldn't do it.

"When I was pregnant realization hit me. I didn't want you to be raised in my world.

A place where sisters were turned against each other because of blood heritage and children were traded like cash. I managed to keep us hidden, leaving you with my mother occasionally. It was her idea to hide you, I didn't know it but my mother hated it as much as I did. Then she turned her back on us, she tried to get custody of you. Our family power was crumbling, there was no heir to the Calloway-Brooke family without me. So I took you and hid you, I put so many spells around that house I was dizzy for a whole month." She laughed hesitantly. " I love you so much, sweetheart, I really do but I know you can't believe it. But I would do it all again.

"I said those things to make sure you wouldn't want to find me. I forced your aunt to promise that you would never attend a magic school, to keep you off of the radar. And now you are at Hogwarts, the one place I tried to keep you from and already the Malfoy's, your nearest living relatives here are trying to use their political influence to take custody of you. So I went to Dumbledore, he is the only one keeping you out of their hands.

When you reach eighteen and you fully inherit both the Calloway-Brooke and Black family fortune and political power that comes with it in the eyes of many you will be a great prize. The Malfoys have already approached me with an offer. I love you Madison and I don't want this life for you but I have to. Brian DuLaney organized an arranged marriage between you and their son Draco. The papers are signed, the pre alliance faze is in effect but once you are married to that kid you will lose all of your freedom. Please come back to the U.S. with me, we'll take a charter plane to South America, Japan, China anywhere. Just leave with me right now and you'll be safe."

"No." Madison shook her head backing away from the woman. "I like Hogwarts, I like England and I'm not afraid to fight. I rather fight until I'm dead than run like a rabbit, afraid of my own shadow, cowardly."

"You don't understand Madison," she reached for her daughter, but the girl jerked back. "Don't be like that. I know your hurt but step back and look at the situation from a different angle. You stay here, you will end up dead. You have no idea how far their power reaches, how far they will go to gain the power you will have. You will be a tool, and they will use you until you wish for death. There are spell, potions and objects that can force you to do what you don't want to. No matter how strong you think you are you can't always fight them. Eventually they will calculate that you are too much of a risk and kill you. Do you hear me, they will kill you!"

Madison didn't know what to believe, her mother was manipulative and ambitious. This could just be another bid for her affections.

"Mom, stop, I mean Willow. Look there is a lot of bad history between us and I don't know what to think or even feel about what you have told me. I need to think, I need to get home," Madison grabbed her bags and ran out the door, not even pausing to see her mother's reaction. She felt the hot tears beginning to leak out as she pushed through the crowd and out into the streets of London. It didn't take her long to get lost. She pulled out her phone and stared at the number, trying to get herself to push send.

She leaned against the wall of the dress shop, ignoring the passerby's. Pushing send she put the phone up to her ear. It hit voicemail.

"Hey Dora, um, I know I shouldn't have done it but I did. I saw my mom and she wanted to talk and I listened," she slid to the ground wiping the tears and sniffling loudly. "I don't know what to believe, everything is so messed up I thought I understood but now I don't think I know anything because everything has been lies and secrets and she says the Malfoys want to kill me and I can't think. Everything is so jumbled up Just, please call me. I don't know what to believe Dora; I'm getting a bus to the Ministry. Bye." She hung up and forced herself to stand, whipping out her wand and holding it out over the edge of the curb.

The ride to the Ministry was a blur until she reached her destination, confused. She just starred at the phone booth. Pulling out the scrap of paper with the numbers listed she quickly punched them in. It dropped, sending her stomach into her throat. When a disembodied voice asked her why she was here, she just said fuck off and a button popped out with the words in red ink on it. She walked into the entrance, this was the first time she had ever been here.

She approached the desk and put her wand in the tray. Following the example of everyone in front of her. The pink faced man then returned it to her. "Why are you here? You're that Black girl from the papers aren't you?"

She looked at him coldly and took her wand back without answering. Shoving her way to a map she quickly found the floor for the Aurors office and made her way to an elevator. Her back was pressed against the back of the cart as others stuffed their way in, when she managed to shove her way out onto the correct floor she nearly collapsed. The long hall way was dark, a faulty light flickered above her. Legs shaking she followed the hall, passing several unmarked doors. She couldn't stand anymore, she gasped. She couldn't breathe. Madison pulled at the neck of her shirt, her arms wrapped around her abdomen as she fell the floor gasping, gulping as her lungs burned. She couldn't think, she was lost, she was scared, and her body shook as tremors of ice cold fear filled her veins.

Someone was shaking her, then something scratchy was pushed up against her face, when the dots began to clear she realized she was sitting on the ground with someone holding a paper bag to her face.

"That a girl. You're alright, just a panic attack. Just breathe easy. Are you alright?" Madison nodded, not taking her eyes off her shoes and clutching the bag to her face.

"Now that you've calmed down, do you mind telling me why you're here Ms. Black?"

Madison nodded, she cleared her throat lightly, and her eyes were red and sore from crying, her nose stuffed up and her throat tight and scratchy. "I wanted to see Dora, she said I could. I called her on her phone but she didn't answer so I came here, I didn't want to go home." She didn't tell him why. She was afraid that Sirius would get upset and do something stupid.

He gave her a gentle smile, but his eyes were dark, cold and hard. "Well then, follow me. Ms. Tonks is in the room just around the corner. She should be returning soon from her run. Now up you go," he gave her a hand up and led her to a door down the hall. Inside of the door was row upon row of cubicles.

He lead her down to one of the very neat, very clean cubicles, the walls were covered with moving articles, bits of different colored string attacked different articles to another. A small bronze plaque on the outside of the cubicle, in dark letters, read Nympha (scratched out) Dora Tonks.

Madison smiled and turned to thank the man, but he was gone.

A light breeze tickled over her senses, magic, as stepped into the cubicle. All of the words and pictures became blurred and unreadable. She sat down in the lone chair and laid her cheek on the warm desk top to wait.

Tonks shook her awake about an hour later, "Hey Mads, I got your message. Come on, I'm famished. Lets get some pizza and go to my flat, I called mum and dad and told them you're with me." Madison followed her out; Tonks never asked her questions or gave her a worried look. That was one of the reasons she loved her. Loved, she had found someone she loved. She hadn't loved anyone for such a long time. Love was stupid because it hurt that much more when they left you behind. She bit her lip watching the woman reading through a folder while munching on pizza. She hadn't known her for very long but they were family.


	9. Chapter 9

Madison sat down on the bed, her mother in the chair across from her.

Madison waited patiently; her mother's hair was cut short and feathered out. It was different than the long curly locks of her childhood, she looked nice. "I know that you hate me and I deserve it. I left you because I knew you would be safer. Like many of the pure blood wizarding families ours went bad. My father was the head of the family after he was killed our families power weakened, we were making alliances with other pure bloods, but there are only five main, pure-pure families in the U.S. Calloways, Brookes, DuLaney, McMallcon, and Tarnnis all of the others are branches of these families. Then Gabriel Calloway, my grandfather, was head of our family. When he died, it passed down to my cousin Brian DuLaney. I was sent to the U.K. on an assignment. I was with a delegation to propose a union with the Blacks. Your birth was no accident I was supposed to marry one of the Black boys, whichever one I preferred. And I chose your father, Regulus had no spine he was a good little boy who didn't think for himself. Sirius and I hit it off at one of his mother's parties, this was when the Dark Lord was in power. I actually met him, very intimidating. My father made the proposal; my union with Sirius Black would open a gate into the U.S. for the Dark Lord. However things had changed and Sirius was no longer considered a Black. But they agreed if I had his child they would recognize you as the Black heir. So, I hunted him, I got Sirius incredibly drunk. Your father had a very noble streak; we were hoping that if he got me pregnant he would force himself into a marriage for the child's sake." She stood and strode over to the window, "He broke off the engagement when he found out about the whole plan, I don't know how. He disappeared, completely, hid out at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The alliance began to fall to pieces, his mother agreed that when you were born you would be formally adopted into the Black family. I was supposed to give you up one year after the day you were born, but I couldn't do it.

"When I was pregnant realization hit me. I didn't want you to be raised in my world.

A place where sisters were turned against each other because of blood heritage and children were traded like cash. I managed to keep us hidden, leaving you with my mother occasionally. It was her idea to hide you, I didn't know it but my mother hated it as much as I did. Then she turned her back on us, she tried to get custody of you. Our family power was crumbling, there was no heir to the Calloway-Brooke family without me. So I took you and hid you, I put so many spells around that house I was dizzy for a whole month." She laughed hesitantly. " I love you so much, sweetheart, I really do but I know you can't believe it. But I would do it all again.

"I said those things to make sure you wouldn't want to find me. I forced your aunt to promise that you would never attend a magic school, to keep you off of the radar. And now you are at Hogwarts, the one place I tried to keep you from and already the Malfoy's, your nearest living relatives here are trying to use their political influence to take custody of you. So I went to Dumbledore, he is the only one keeping you out of their hands.

When you reach eighteen and you fully inherit both the Calloway-Brooke and Black family fortune and political power that comes with it in the eyes of many you will be a great prize. The Malfoys have already approached me with an offer. I love you Madison and I don't want this life for you but I have to. Brian DuLaney organized an arranged marriage between you and their son Draco. The papers are signed, the pre alliance faze is in effect but once you are married to that kid you will lose all of your freedom. Please come back to the U.S. with me, we'll take a charter plane to South America, Japan, China anywhere. Just leave with me right now and you'll be safe."

"No." Madison shook her head backing away from the woman. "I like Hogwarts, I like England and I'm not afraid to fight. I rather fight until I'm dead than run like a rabbit, afraid of my own shadow, cowardly."

"You don't understand Madison," she reached for her daughter, but the girl jerked back. "Don't be like that. I know your hurt but step back and look at the situation from a different angle. You stay here, you will end up dead. You have no idea how far their power reaches, how far they will go to gain the power you will have. You will be a tool, and they will use you until you wish for death. There are spell, potions and objects that can force you to do what you don't want to. No matter how strong you think you are you can't always fight them. Eventually they will calculate that you are too much of a risk and kill you. Do you hear me, they will kill you!"

Madison didn't know what to believe, her mother was manipulative and ambitious. This could just be another bid for her affections.

"Mom, stop, I mean Willow. Look there is a lot of bad history between us and I don't know what to think or even feel about what you have told me. I need to think, I need to get home," Madison grabbed her bags and ran out the door, not even pausing to see her mother's reaction. She felt the hot tears beginning to leak out as she pushed through the crowd and out into the streets of London. It didn't take her long to get lost. She pulled out her phone and stared at the number, trying to get herself to push send.

She leaned against the wall of the dress shop, ignoring the passerby's. Pushing send she put the phone up to her ear. It hit voicemail.

"Hey Dora, um, I know I shouldn't have done it but I did. I saw my mom and she wanted to talk and I listened," she slid to the ground wiping the tears and sniffling loudly. "I don't know what to believe, everything is so messed up I thought I understood but now I don't think I know anything because everything has been lies and secrets and she says the Malfoys want to kill me and I can't think. Everything is so jumbled up Just, please call me. I don't know what to believe Dora; I'm getting a bus to the Ministry. Bye." She hung up and forced herself to stand, whipping out her wand and holding it out over the edge of the curb.

The ride to the Ministry was a blur until she reached her destination, confused. She just starred at the phone booth. Pulling out the scrap of paper with the numbers listed she quickly punched them in. It dropped, sending her stomach into her throat. When a disembodied voice asked her why she was here, she just said fuck off and a button popped out with the words in red ink on it. She walked into the entrance, this was the first time she had ever been here.

She approached the desk and put her wand in the tray. Following the example of everyone in front of her. The pink faced man then returned it to her. "Why are you here? You're that Black girl from the papers aren't you?"

She looked at him coldly and took her wand back without answering. Shoving her way to a map she quickly found the floor for the Aurors office and made her way to an elevator. Her back was pressed against the back of the cart as others stuffed their way in, when she managed to shove her way out onto the correct floor she nearly collapsed. The long hall way was dark, a faulty light flickered above her. Legs shaking she followed the hall, passing several unmarked doors. She couldn't stand anymore, she gasped. She couldn't breathe. Madison pulled at the neck of her shirt, her arms wrapped around her abdomen as she fell the floor gasping, gulping as her lungs burned. She couldn't think, she was lost, she was scared, and her body shook as tremors of ice cold fear filled her veins.

Someone was shaking her, then something scratchy was pushed up against her face, when the dots began to clear she realized she was sitting on the ground with someone holding a paper bag to her face.

"That a girl. You're alright, just a panic attack. Just breathe easy. Are you alright?" Madison nodded, not taking her eyes off her shoes and clutching the bag to her face.

"Now that you've calmed down, do you mind telling me why you're here Ms. Black?"

Madison nodded, she cleared her throat lightly, and her eyes were red and sore from crying, her nose stuffed up and her throat tight and scratchy. "I wanted to see Dora, she said I could. I called her on her phone but she didn't answer so I came here, I didn't want to go home." She didn't tell him why. She was afraid that Sirius would get upset and do something stupid.

He gave her a gentle smile, but his eyes were dark, cold and hard. "Well then, follow me. Ms. Tonks is in the room just around the corner. She should be returning soon from her run. Now up you go," he gave her a hand up and led her to a door down the hall. Inside of the door was row upon row of cubicles.

He lead her down to one of the very neat, very clean cubicles, the walls were covered with moving articles, bits of different colored string attacked different articles to another. A small bronze plaque on the outside of the cubicle, in dark letters, read Nympha (scratched out) Dora Tonks.

Madison smiled and turned to thank the man, but he was gone.

A light breeze tickled over her senses, magic, as stepped into the cubicle. All of the words and pictures became blurred and unreadable. She sat down in the lone chair and laid her cheek on the warm desk top to wait.

Tonks shook her awake about an hour later, "Hey Mads, I got your message. Come on, I'm famished. Lets get some pizza and go to my flat, I called mum and dad and told them you're with me." Madison followed her out; Tonks never asked her questions or gave her a worried look. That was one of the reasons she loved her. Loved, she had found someone she loved. She hadn't loved anyone for such a long time. Love was stupid because it hurt that much more when they left you behind. She bit her lip watching the woman reading through a folder while munching on pizza. She hadn't known her for very long but they were family.


	10. Chapter 10

Madison woke up the next morning. Looking around the small apartment, she was lying on a futon, in front of a small television. An empty box of pizza and a six pack of Coca-Cola sat empty on the floor, a pile of greasy napkins next to it. Madison could hear the shower running in the small bathroom. The apartment was a one bedroom, one bathroom and semi-kitchen apartment. Tonks came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and scrubbing her hair dry with a damp towel.

"Morning Mads. I have to leave for work, can't tell you why though, top secret stuff it is." Dora winked at her, "Being one of the lower levels, we get all of the shitty shifts which mean long days, holidays and buggars instead of galleons. There's a key for you on top of the fridge. I'll pop you back to mum and dads or you can stay here for the rest of the day, I'll talk to them and let them know what's going on. So you won't have to repeat what you told me last night." Dora plunked down on the futon, it creaked and groaned in protest to such abuse. "We're sisters now Mads, I'm glad you came to me, gave me warm fuzzies. Any time you need to get away you can come here, just use that key. I jotted my address on a tag attached to the key for you." Madisons eyes widened in surprise. "Yes I know it's a stupid thing to do, but I'm a witch and an auror. Anyone trying to come into my flat without my permission will get a nasty surprise, now hold on. That's why you shouldn't enter without the key on you."

After Dora left her back at the Tonk's house Madison took a quick, hot shower and climbed into her unmade bed.

Sirius woke her up a few hours later, she blinked staring over at him.

"I would very much like to know where you have been, I won't yell and I will do my best to hold my temper but I would like you to know that I was very worried until your guardians received that owl. Madison, if you ever do that again I will break your wand in half and never let you leave this house again," he was very calm and showed little emotion. "You may not believe it but you're my kid and my kid only and to me that means something. For you that means an owl if you're going to disappear for an extended period of time.

Madison sat up and reached over to look at the clock, it was nearing two thirty.

"I'm sorry dad, I just needed to talk to Dora," his eyes remained guarded.

"You called me dad" his gray eyes filled with tears, she stared at him shocked at her own mouth. She had called him dad without meaning too. "Thank you. Wow," he let out a breath of air as if he had forgotten to breathe, "James was right. It is different when your kid calls you dad." Sirius looked away lost in old memories and turned back to her, clearing his throat.

"Madison, I'm going out of town after Christmas. I've got some things to take care of, I don't want you to worry. I'll send you owls," Madison rolled over and looked at him, she didn't want him to go.

"When will you come back?" she felt all too familiar tears building up again, she felt like she did nothing but cry lately.

Sirius smiled and placed his hand on her cheek the lightly flicked her nose, she wrinkled her nose and pulled away in protest. Sirius chuckled and leaned over to kiss her softly on her forehead, "Try to stay out of trouble even though I know that is impossible, you are my kid after all. Be careful of your mother, remember I'm only an owl away." Madison watched as he walked out the door, as he began to close it he turned to look at her, their matching eyes meeting. "I love you," and he left.

Taking a deep breath she crawled out of bed and to the bathroom where she showered again, tomorrow was Christmas and she needed to wrap the gifts.

Dressed in a dark purple light weight sweater and jeans she began to pull the bags out. She pulled out a box about the size of a large textbook and opened it, inside was her gift for Sirius. It was a leather collar with sharp spikes on it and a tag with the Tonks address, his name and the Tonks house phone. She thought he would get a good laugh out of it. She deftly wrapped it in glittering silver paper with shooting stars all over. For Tonks she had found a pair of silver berets with fluttering silver butterflies that moved and changed color with the wearer's mood. They had been very expensive, they could also be used as voice recorders and would return to the owner when lost. For Mr. Tonks she had bought a box of Super Chew Peppermint Taffy and for Mrs. Tonks a specialty cookbook that she had been admiring in a window. For Lupin she had a found a picture of the two of them and a beautiful frame with twinkling moon crescents and stars in one corner. Behind the picture in the frame was a letter from Sirius that her father had asked her to pass on. Lastly was the broom in her closet for Harry Potter that Sirius had asked her to get for him, it was already wrapped in dry brown and durable paper. Bouncing into the kitchen she found Rosie May, the Tonks owl, and sent the broom off to wherever Harry was.

True to his word Lupin came over Christmas morning, as Mrs. Tonks sat down in the arm chair by the fireplace there was a sudden whoosh startling her into slopping her coffee on the side table.

"Geeze, Remus a little warning next time," she growled. Mrs. Tonks wasn't a morning person. Mr. Tonks was in the kitchen cooking up chocolate chip pancakes with sausage and spinach omelets. Dora was helping him and Madison was trying to stay out of the way as Dora tried to summon the box of pancake flour to her. The box jumped out of her hands and the white dry mix filled the air. Madison shrieked in laugher that was cut off with choking laughter as the dry mix filled her mouth.

Madison stumbled out of the kitchen and caught sight of Lupin talking to Mrs. Tonks, "Hey you came," she smiled and walked over and gave him a hug, her hair and purple pajamas covered in mix.

"I see Dora is cooking," Lupin laughed, "I'm surprised the kitchen isn't on fire yet," Dora's shout of irritation from the kitchen then a loud crack of an egg hitting the wall.

Mrs. Tonks rolled her eyes and excused herself, "Dora get out! Go shower, change and you Ted are no better," the two of them were forced laughing from the kitchen.

Following Dora and Mr. Tonks she hurried up after them to dodge into the bathroom before Dora.

Squeaky clean, Madison pulled her bushy hair back into a ponytail and skipped down the stairs in her jean skirt over black leggings and a three quarter sleeve red shirt that Dora had bought her, the unwrapping was beginning.

Madison received a magical camera and an empty photo album with the Gryffindor crest on it from Mr. Tonks. Dora had bought her a very large box of licorice wands and sugar quills and a package of photos that Madison didn't remember being taken for her photo album. Mrs. Tonks had bought her two sets of deep red satin sheets and a water color painting of Hogwarts for her bedroom. From Lupin she received several books on advanced defensive spells and curses along with one on daily spells for young girls. Flipping through it she saw spells for makeup application, removal, potions for skin, nail and hair care and many more things she wanted to try out. As they finished up Mrs. Tonks passed her two more gifts in unmarked boxes. One, when she opened it and saw the card on top was from her mother. It held a smaller box, the kind rings were held in and inside of it was a silver and gold ring wrought with her mothers family crest. Madison didn't quite know how to feel about is, she quietly shut the box and slipped it into her pocket. The second box was larger and she saw no card when opening it.

Inside was a long narrow green velvet box. Upon opening it she felt an automatic compulsion to slip the bracelet on, it was simple yet obviously of very fine quality. It was about an inch wide and in the shape of a snake that would loop around her wrist more than once. The eye of the snake was a large green jewel that she suspected was real. A folded piece of paper fell out and she reached down into the growing pile of paper around her to fish it out. On it in delicate and elegant handwriting was one name, Malfoy.

Disgusted she dropped the box on the floor, startling Lupin who sat next to her and who was merrily conversing with Dora, in to looking over at her. When he saw the open box sitting on the floor next to her he reached over but not with his hand but instead his wand.

"Madison, do not touch that. Andromeda, I believe our young friend has received a most curious gift from the Malfoy's," Madison appeared too enraptured by the gift. She reached one pale, slender finger out to touch the green gem that seemed to glow in her vision. Lupin quickly leaned over and pulled the box out of her reach, shutting the lid with a loud snap.

"Maddy, I think it would be best if you do not touch this," he waved the box and handed it over to Mrs. Tonks for safe keeping. Madison blinked several times as she was shaken out of her small stupor.

"Yes, of course," pushing away the coldness that had washed over her after he had taken the box away. She forced a bright smile on her face and stood, her legs half asleep and tingling as blood rushed back into them, "Anyone want pancakes, I'm starving."

The rest of the holiday passed quickly and before she knew it she was on the train returning to Hogwarts, Lupin had left before New Years. Madison smiled as she leaned her head against the window of the compartment she had taken for herself. She reached into her pocket and took out the box that contained the ring that proved her heritage. Her eyes felt dry and gritty as she blinked them open when the train arrived at the school. Socks, whom she fondly called Keikers, stood and stretched, digging his sharp claws into Madison's leg. Making a small sound of disgust she gently lifted the cat off of her legs and placed him in the carrier.


	11. Chapter 11

Madison skipped down the stairs into the common room, Harry was sitting in a corner at one of the smaller tables doing what looked like last minute homework. Ron glared at her as she passed him and got up from his seat by the fire to join Harry. She rolled her eyes; she too had to finish her paper on protection spells. Halfway to the library someone grabbed the back of her sweater, with a deft popping of seams, and jerked her back and slammed her against a tapestry on the wall. Instead of hitting the tapestry she fell through it and into a dark hall. With a small grunt of pain as her hands scrapped against the stone floor she rolled over onto her back and scrambled up.

She wasn't given a chance to draw her wand; her assailant attacked her as he pushed the tapestry aside. A scream of pain and frustration escaped her lips as her body was hurled back and she skidded across the floor.

"You dare insult my family. You dare insult the opportunity we offer you. You filthy little worm shit." As she lay on the floor, gasping, trying to catch her breath Malfoy walked towards her. His wand quavered in his shaking hand. The thirteen year old boy looked venomous, but not dangerous.

She knew he wouldn't kill her, he didn't have it in him. "Your not going to hurt me Malfoy, just take that wand and shove it up your overlarge sphincter. You're a power hungry people pleaser just like that slimy bastard of a father of yours. Did you honestly think I would agree to marry such an idiot."? Malfoy roared with unspent fury and shouted a curse she didn't recognize. Three blades of red flew out of the end of his wand. She nearly broke her wand as she yanked it out of her pocket and threw up a repelling shield, then sent out a disarming spell. She threw herself flat as the blades hurtled at her through her meager shield, only one of them dispersing. Something cut through her sweater sleeve from elbow to shoulder and the other one nicked her shoulder.

There was a loud boom and Malfoy went flying past her. She heard his body make a painful smack on the wall at the end of the hall. She blinked a couple of times, and saw the outlines of two shadowy figures walking quickly in her direction.

After blinking a couple of times, the light from the red blades spotted her vision she managed to see the faces of her gallant rescuers.

"You alright there, a bloody git is what Malfoy is attacking a girl," one of the twins joked as he crouched down in front of her and poked her in the head with his wand.

"I was doing just fine, I was about to blow him away if you hadn't interfered," she grumbled and took the out stretched hands they offered.

"We see that beautiful damsel in distress, oh has the villain injured the damsel," one of them, George she thought, smacked his hand on his cheek in mock horror.

She cracked a smile, "Oh shut up, we should run that noise you guys made is going to get some unwanted distraction." She walked quickly around them and peeked out into the hall. She could see a couple of lit wands and hear the steady footsteps of McGonagall and then the heavier ones of Filch.

She cursed quietly, stuffed her wand into her back pocket, turned, grabbed both of their hands and ran. Both were taller with longer legs George, in front of her, quickly turned down a hall and then through a door. Madison skidded across the floor and nearly ran into the door. She jumped sideways in a twirl and ran into Fred who tripped and then fell onto George. With several small squeaks she never knew guys could make they were in a pile on the floor out of breath.

"Well, that was exciting. Now as wonderful as this is Black your elbow is in my gut and it is becoming rather painful," Madison smiled brightly as she turned three shades of red and untangled herself from the arms and legs.

By the time they reached the common room it was time for lights out. She bid both of her gallant heroes goodnight and hurried up to bed, having forgotten her unfinished essay.

Something pecked at her nose, Madison scrunched her nose and murmered something before rolling over and pulling her blanket tighter. That something let out a chirp then bit her painfully on the ear.

Her eyes shot open and in moments her wand was pressed against the side or a rather large owl. It glared at her, looking between her and the wand. Madison blinked trying to wrap her head around the fact that an owl larger than her cat was sitting on the end of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she felt sleep muddled and confused as she blinked at the blurry figure. The owl flapped its wings raising its leg for her to see the note. Embarrassed she dropped her wand and curled her legs under her as she leaned forward and took the letter. The owl gave her one last glare before flapping out of the open window next to her bed. That explained the cold air. She struggled, trying not to touch the freezing floor with her bare feet, as she leaned over and pulled the window shut. As she over balanced she caught herself on her hands on the floor and then pushed her body back into the warm bed.

Glancing out the window she was displeased to discover it was just after dawn and she hand care of magical creatures this morning. Today they were beginning creatures of myths and legends, real or fake. Hagrid was bringing a collection of stories in for them.

Flipping the rolled paper over in her hand she saw her name scrawled in the familiar handwriting of her dad. It had been two weeks since she had last seen him. Her fingers trembled as she unrolled the parchment.

Maddy

_I am safe and near at hand. I have reason to believe that the rat Scabbers is becoming a growing threat to Harry. I need you to catch him at all cost. Hurry, something is stirring and I have very good reason to believe that he is a death eater agent and means harm to the boy and any in his way. He is a coward and will run, use Croockshanks and Socks, they are wonderful animals and are willing to aid you. Once you catch him place him in an unbreakable cage and bring him to the whomping willow._

_Your father_

_p.s. burn this after reading, we don't want anyone else to find it_

That was it? She turned the paper over and looked for any secret messages. No how are yous? I love yous? Or even are you staying out of troubles?

Just get the rat and bring it to me, not even asking. It was a demand. She scowled at the paper and then got out of bed to bury it in the bottom of her trunk. Staring at the trunk she decided she might as well get up and eat. Irritated she didn't even notice the hollow step and fell into it nearly landing face first on the next step. Disgusted she yanked hard and painfully pulled it out.

She would get the rat tonight, she decided as she munched on her toast not seeing or tasting it. Something hard hit the table and made her jump, tears filled her eyes as she began choking on the bite of toast stuck in her throat. Then someone began to slap her back, making it worse. Not saying anything she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the offender and sent him backwards off of the bench next to her.

She managed to cough up the offending bit of bread into a napkin and glared over at the redheaded jerk as she sat on the floor looking way too pleased with himself.

"Asshole," she gasped out glaring at him.

"Morning to you too sunshine, you know I was expecting a more cheerful greeting after rescuing you yesterday from that git but if you want to play rough I have no objections," Madison rolled her eyes and reached for her tea.

"Morning Fred," she grumbled into the cup of steaming liquid.

"Oi I'm not Fred I'm George!" he glared at her as she climbed back onto the bench next to her.

She rolled her eyes and took a bite out of a sausage link, "No you're not. You are Fred, George it better looking." She kept her face blank and passive.

Fred slapped his chest and collapsed face forward onto the table, "Oh that hurt my lovely damsel, how you wound me with your bitter words of hate." Madison couldn't help it, she punched him playfully on the shoulder and laughed.

"Oh shut up Fred, its only fare truth. Everyone knows I'm the handsome charming one and you're the bloody idiot." George sat down next to her and stole the second piece of buttered toast with honey drizzled on it.

"Hey!" she reached out and tried to grab it, but then Fred reached out and took a sip out of her tea.

"mmm, sweetened by the sugar of your lips," both twins said at once. Her face flamed bright red.

"I have to go to class, enjoy my breakfast," she tried to climb over the bench but then tripped over the handle of her bag and fell into Fred.

"See I told you she like me best, she trying to give me a hug," Smirking, Madison reached out and knocked the cup of hot tea onto his lap.

"Oi," Fred jumped up swatting at the tea as if it were a spider.

"Have a nice day boys," she smiled a little too brightly and sauntered out of the hall.

Laughing at her cleverness she skipped out the great hall and took the hill at a skipping jog down to Hagrid's hut. She was really looking forward to this lesson. Care of Magical Creatures had quickly come to be one of her favorite classes, along with DADA. They were the two classes she was best at. She had liked potions until she met Snape, he somehow managed to poison the word.

"Morning Hagrid," she sang as she perched on the fence near the forest.

"Oh, morning Ms. Black. Didn't see you there," he glanced over his shoulder. Madison watched as he tried to balance a rather large stack of papers on a wooden table.

Setting her bag down she flicked her wand and all of the papers quickly organized themselves in neat little stacks.

"Um, thanks for that," he smiled.

"No prob," she walked over and began to scan them.

The class was actually very calm. Hagrid set up a large fire and handed out marshmallows and bread as they went over the stories and compared them to what was real. Hagrid then got into this elaborate story on the Grim brothers stories and how they twisted a lot of literature into what it is now.

After everyone began to wander back up the castle she walked around and helped him pick up the papers that were left scattered around the fire.

"So Madison, what electives are you taking next year?" Hagrid asked, she could hear the slight hiccup of hope in his voice.

"Well I'm definitely taking your Care of Magical Creatures class but I'm stuck on the second one. I hate numbers and I'm not big on divination. I might take muggle studies but I grew up with muggles and that seems incredibly boring but it would be easy. I really don't want to take Ancient Runes, I cant see how that class would be useful. I wish I had the option of a second language, like Latin. That I would take. What do you think I should do?" she asked Hagrid as she began dividing the papers and stacking them on the table.

He turned to look at her but not directly at her. "Well, we got some event coming up next year and I might need some help. I was going to ask Dumbledor if I might open up an assistant position for an advanced student who is interested in a future career with magical creatures," he seemed be looking everywhere but at her.

A little squeak of excitement bubbled up in her throat but she forced herself to hold it back, instead her voice came out at a higher pitch than she meant, "And how might one apply for such a position?" she queried. Her fingers slowing while shuffling one stack.

"Well first I have to get it approved then I have to announce it to all of my classes. I might take more than one student you see. After that those who are interested would have to fill out applications and an essay. Now, this won't be easy. I don't want no students who decide halfway through the year that they don't want to do it anymore because it won't be one of those easy classes. It will be harder than you think. But I'll make the decision over the summer.

She nodded, still suppressing that giggle, "Well I have to get to herbology, let me know when you're accepting applications. I want to be the first one," checking her watch, she only had about four minutes left. She grabbed her bag and set off up the hill at a run.


	12. Chapter 12

She left her History of Magic class, it was exceedingly difficult to pay attention in the class but it was actually interesting. She had finished the history book before Christmas and had made notes. She spent the class going over the outlines she made for each chapter and adding things here and there.

She felt nervous as she ate her dinner and ended up skipping dessert. She had gone up a whole pant size since she started at Hogwarts, she needed to skip the tempting dessert. Dodging the twins she made it out of the hall and back to the common rooms. It was empty, everyone was at dinner or outside enjoying the decent weather. Now was her chance. She wandered up the stairs and into the third year boys dorm room. She froze outside the door as something brushed against her leg. It was Crookshanks and Socks.

She followed them into the room and waited patiently as they searched. She heard a loud squeak and a rather fat rat came scrabbling out from under a bed table. She had to force herself from stopping the cats. It was an animagus, not a innocent pet. As it hurtled towards where she perched on a trunk she jumped down and scooped the pathetic balding creature into her hands and held it tightly.

Smiling maliciously she held the creature up to her face, knowing she should say something to comfort a distressed rat she didn't instead she made the mistake that cost her the rat. "Hello Peter Pettigrew, you don't know me. I'm the daughter of the man who went to prison for your crime and if you're not a good little rat I will drown you in a toilet."

The rats teeth bit into the soft flesh of her right hand, cursing she forced herself not to drop the rat but instead squeezed him harder and in turn it bit harder. She scrabbled under the bed for the small cage she had brought with her. As soon as the rat saw it he let go and began gnawing at one of her fingers, she let out a small scream and threw the rat across the room, shooting a stunning spell after it. Before the rat hit the ground it turned into a human and lunged at her, diving under the spell.

He shoved her through the door and her back cracked as it hit the stone banister. Peter sneered at her as he shoved her over the rail. She let out a loud scream as she fell. Something cracked under her weight as she fell on it then smashed. A loud, dull and cracking explosion filled her mind and vision and then exploding pain. She gasped and coughed, the action sending waves through her and making her feel sick.

Why was she on the ground? Was sitting on her chest, she blinked and tried to see the small creature through the black spots that danced across her vision. The thing let out a squeak and ran as two larger figures leapt over her body.

She stared up at the dark ceiling for longer than she could think. Every blink, every finger twitch sent waves of pain trough her body and for the life of her she couldn't remember why or where she was.

Brian had gotten her good she thought, he had finally gone through with his threat to kill her. A shadow crossed her vision and then the shadow took the shape of a face.

She blinked as the face's mouth moved, "Black, are you alright?" she blinked unable to understand the words. She knew what they meant but couldn't get it to compute. Then one face after another flooded her vision and blocked the shadow on the ceiling that she had been watching.

"I think she's cursed," someone murmured.

"Go get Professor McGonagall," the authoritative voice of Percy Weasley shouted, thundering through her head. She closed her eyes gently.

"Don't move her, get out of the way. Mr. Weasley don't touch Ms. Black," she closed her eyes again and decided not to open them for a long time.

Her eye lids were heavy and the effort to open them made her head hurt.

"You took quite a fall Ms. Black do you mind telling me what you were doing?" Madison blinked a couple times confused.

"Who are you?" she murmured more to herself than to the woman addressing her.

The woman blinked. Her hair was pulled up tightly and tucked under what appeared to be a witch's hat. The woman had aged well, she noticed, her wrinkles and creases gave her a more severe and stern look but didn't soften her features in the least.

"Madame Pomfrey, I believe that knock on the head was harder that you first believed." Another person appeared next to the other woman.

"Oh dear, I'm going to ask you a few questions Ms. Black and I need you to answer them truthfully and with out sarcasm. Do you understand?" the woman, Madame Pomfrey didn't wait for her to answer.

"What is your name?" it took her a few moments. What was her name? What was her name? Maddy.

"Maddy I think. Or Madison Black," she felt a jolt as if two wires connected in her head. "Madison Grace Black," her mind felt clearer, she looked down and noticed the woman had a stick in her hand and was pointing it at her with her eyes closed.

"Good, now where are you?" before thinking she automatically answered.

"In a bed," she glanced around and felt another jolt, this time she physically startled. "I'm in the hospital wing I think, at Hogwarts." The woman nodded.

She felt another jolt, this time it was more physical and painful. She yelped and slapped her hand onto the back of her head where there should have been a large bump. But instead she felt bandages. Why were there bandages? Why was she in the hospital wing? She obviously must have hit her head. As she thought that the feeling of falling swam through her mind and her body automatically jerked as she grabbed onto the blanket.

And then a face swam into her mind, the rat had turned into a man and he had attacked her He wasn't supposed to attack her. She had thought he would cower or try to hide but not attack her. And Peter Pettigrew had gotten away. He had been right there, in her very hands next to the open cage door and she had lost him.

"What happened the night you hit your head?" she prepared herself for another jolt but it didn't come.

"I was practicing an anti-gravity charm, I had gotten pretty good so I thought to try it from someplace higher than a table top. I slipped and lost the spell and now I'm here." Her mind moved quickly and the pain abated and then disappeared as Madame Pomfrey opened her eyes.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for pure stupidity. Ms. Black you should know better than to do something so stupid unsupervised. Next time you decide to jump over a rail please do it over something soft, like a couch. And ten points to you for such an academic accomplishment. It isn't often seen of students who can levitate themselves at such a height. You are free to go, Madame Pomfrey has cleared you and you have already missed one day of classes. The Weasley twins collected your assignments and notes for you. Oh and Ms. Black, don't practice anti-gravity spell with them either, I don't want to be mopping your remains off the great hall floor."

As she said Fred and George were waiting for her outside the hospital wing door. As soon as she stepped out they hooked her arms under hers and carried her off to an empty classroom before she said anything. The sat her down, hard, and crossed their arms simultaneously.

"Collin Creevey told Professor Mcgonagall that he saw a man on the balcony when you fell. You have a bruise on your throat," George glared at her.

"Collin was in the loo, he came out and saw some guy with his hand around your neck push you over the edge." Fred sat down next on the desk that was next to the chair she was in.

"And we know he wasn't a teacher or a student, if you don't tell us what is going we'll go to Lupy Lupin and tell him. Fred here shut Collin up about it, he won't be telling anyone and neither will we if you tell us Madison," all laughter and happiness was gone from their faces. Everything about them said menacing and serious.

"Look guys, I can't tell you and I'm not going to. I've got it under control so mind your own business," she stood but the two of them grabbed her and pushed her back into the chair.

"Madison, Maddy. A lot of strange bloody shit happens in this school and a lot more has happened since Harry Potter's arrival. We know that Sirius Black is keeping an eye on the castle and we know that he wants Potters head. We hear the teachers, we've seen the way they watch you. He's the father you have never known and it's only natural that you have some loyalty issues going on inside. Was that him? Is he trying to hurt you too?" They went from angry to worried in moments.

"No, my dad does not want to hurt me and he doesn't want to hurt Harry. There is something else going on and I've been bound not to say anything about it," she lied, she didn't want anyone to know about what her dad really wanted.

The two of the nodded, Fred placed his hand in hers, something cold and hard brushed her skin, "If something happens and you need back up, even if you don't think you do, just give this a squeeze and one of us will know." She felt her heart stutter in her chest at his gesture. She slipped the small, plain ring onto her pinky. It was a little fish with gold and red scales that wriggled to fit her finger more securely.

"Thanks, I appreciate the gesture guys," she fought back tears.

"Oh now don't get all teary or we'll start blubbering like our mum," the two of the said and wrapped their arms around her shoulders. "A damsel like you needs two knights looking after you with the little git always following you around and Filch out for your head."

She laughed and swiped the tears away that had been rolling down her cheeks. "I thought you guys had gotten some homework for me, come on I've still got classes tomorrow and quidditch is on Saturday so we need to get done before then."

The next four hours were spent in the library, Madame Pince finally kicked them out after Fred sent a book chasing after a first year, chomping at the boys feet. Halfway back to the tower she saw Socks dart out of a shadow out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh shoot, I left my transfiguration notes in the library. I'll see you in the common room guys," she turned and began to jog back to the library, "and no I don't need an escort from my gallant knights." She called back at them laughing.

She rounded the corner and stopped, waiting until they had disappeared. Socks appeared at her leg, "Lead the way Keikers," she murmured. Following the cat she stayed as quiet as she possibly could. It wasn't much further when she heard the loud squeaking, pulling out her wand she approached and alcove. Crockshanks had the rat cornered, Socks bounded up to help him. She whipped out her wand and was about to stun the creature when a cackling voice send a wave of cold dread up her spine.

"Out of bed after hours Ms. Black. My my my, what are we going to do with you?" Mrs. Noris sat smugly at her masters feet. Then anther voice sounded from the dark behind Filch, this one was even worse.

"You Mr. Filch are going to escort Ms. Black here to the headmasters office because she is clearly up to something," she rolled her eyes letting out an audible groan.

"Oh dear, oh my you have caught me chasing my cat. How sinister an act that is," she said dramatically pressing the back of her hand against her forehead.

"Ms. Black you have just received one months detentions, twice a week, for your impertinence and two weeks detention for being out of bed after hours. If you would like more please continue. Oh and fifty points from Gryffindor."

As he walked away she turned to Filch, "You know, I actually think he's gay." Snape's back stiffened but she gave him kudos for not turning around.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione had been sent in to wake her up, apparently Fred and George had taken her potions essay hostage.

Last night had been horrible, she had gotten a months worth of detentions with Snape and then two weeks with Filch, beginning tomorrow. She had also received two very stern lectures from both Dumbledor and Mcgonagall about wandering the halls at night especially with everything that has happened. On top of that she had made a detour on her way back to the tower to send Sirius her letter about the failure to catch the rat.

"Oi Black, get out of bed we're hungry!" she heard the twins shout from out in the hall." Glaring at the open door she waved her hand at it and sealed it shut. She rolled out of bed and reached out for her wand, her hand came in contact with a rolled piece of parchment. Rubbing her eyes she reached over and opened it.

Maddy

_Are you alright? I swear I'll kill the little crapper if he hurt you. Be careful, don't go after him again. Stay guarded and go nowhere alone, he might try for you since he now knows you know who and what he is. Stay near Lupin, he'll keep you safe, you can trust him. Today is a quidditch match if I am correct, keep an eye on Harry. I need to ask a favor, go down to the one eyed witch statue at twelve tonight and wait. _

_Be safe_

_sb_

She tossed the paper into the bottom of her trunk with the other notes and pulled out her jeans and red sweater. She quickly ran a brush through her now strawberry blonde hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. Her hair had grown at least a foot and was near her waist now, last charm class they had been practicing hair growing charms and she luckily learned the charm for hair removal and shrinking. That one was going to save her a fortune on razors and waxing later on. She badly needed a haircut.

She sat down on the bed and pulled out a mirror, and watched as she turned her hair a bright golden color with stripes of red. Satisfied she pulled on her scarf, gloves and hat then hopped down the stairs to join the boys.

The greeted her with friendly smiles as she hooked her arms between Fred and Georges and headed down to the quidditch pitch. She gave each a quick kiss on the cheek and wished them luck. They both turned a brilliant shade of pink and went off arguing whose kiss was the longest. It was an interesting match, early on Draco and several other Slythrines had dressed as dementors and wandered out onto the field. In a failed attempt to frighten Harry, he in return, went after them with a full-blown patronus. She cheered with everyone else.

During the after party she managed to slip out of the tower, wearing a pair of fuzzy black socks and her black and pink pajamas. It was five after twelve when finally managed to dodge Snape, Lupin and Filch.

Something growled at her from a doorway, she turned and saw a giant black dog sitting calmly in the shadows.

"No, nonononono dad you can't be here. They'll catch you and send you back to Azkaban. You need to leave now," she watched as the dogs form twisted and grew into the shape of a man.

He smiled at her and put a finger to his lips, then ran down the hall. Her father was officially, clinically insane. She couldn't see him and broke into a full out run to Gryffindor tower. As she ran into the common room she heard a ear splitting scream from the boys dorm. Sirius bolted out of the room and down the stairs.

Not knowing what to do she latched her hand onto his wrist and dragged him through hall after hall. She needed an exit now, she ran down several flights of stairs, shouts from the paintings following her. The wall with the unicorn was ahead of them, a door quickly formed and they ran in. She slammed the door shut and sealed it behind her. There was another door at the other side of the room, not saying a word she yanked it open and discovered it opened right outside the great hall.

"Go, dad, go. I'll get Pettigrew just go you dumb shit," she growled at him and shoved him out the door. He stared at her his face pale.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered and reached for her.

"No time to chat, if I get expelled because of your stupidity dad it will be a long time before we speak again. Now go," she yelled in a whisper and shut the door in his face.

Closing her eyes she hit the top of her head hard with her wand and the spell washed over her. Now how was she supposed to get back. She managed to slither from shadow to shadow, the portrait was open and students were being ushered out. Pressing herself to the wall she tapped her hand with her wand and she faded back into sight. A cold hand grasped the back of her neck and she twisted her neck to look at the twins.

George leaned over, his lips less than an inch from her ear and whispered, "I know you had something to do with this Black and I swear I will turn you over to the teachers if you do not explain this time. Don't try to pull your wand, we'll curse you into the dungeons before you so much as twitch."

She felt a trickle of fear down her throat and nodded. Not moving her lips she murmured, "not here, later."

"Ms. Black, I would have a word with you," Mcgonagall called over the heads of students and waved for her to follow. They hushed and parted as she followed her head of house to her office.

Mcgonagall let her into her office then shut the door and locked it from the outside. Leaving Madison alone in the room. What felt like an hour later the door opened and she entered along with Snape, Lupin and Dumbledor.

"Ms. Black," Madison jumped up from where she had been dozing in a chair, "No, sit. Your room mates claim that you never returned to your bed after the party ended and you were not in the common room. This looks very bad on your part Ms. Black, do you know what has occurred tonight?"

She shook her head, her face pailing, she was going to get sent to Azkaban with him.

"Tonight Sirius Black has once again broken into the castle, while his daughter was no where to be accounted for at the time of the break in. You are walking on very thin ice Ms. Black. If you let your father into the castle, you must tell us the truth. If you tell us everything there may be some chance of saving you from expulsion." Their faces were stern, she couldn't even find comfort in the eyes of Lupin. "The use of veritiserum is forbidden on students, however, when it involves the life of every student in this school I am willing to make an exception," her face grew even paler and was now borderline gray.

Snape held a clear dropper in his hand and let the liquid in it fall into a glass of water, he held it out to her.

"You look thirsty Ms. Black," her hand shook as she took the glass. There was a knock on the door. Lupin, who was closer, opened it. Percy Weasley stood in the hall, a damp red cloth held over his nose and his glasses askew.

He held up several ripped and rumpled pieces of paper, Lupin raised an eye and took them. "Minerva I think I will escort Mr. Weasley to the infirmary, he seems to have injured himself." Lupin passed the papers to Snape.

A sneer formed on the mans lips as her scanned over the papers. "It seems that our Ms. Black has indeed been in contact with her father since Christmas," he handed the papers over to Mcgonagall.

She should have burned them, Madison felt dizzy and took a sip of the water forgetting what it contained the cursed herself and let the water in the glass fall back into the cup.

Snapes sneer grew even wider.

"Ms. Black did you know of your fathers intention to enter Hogwarts?" Snape crossed his arms and went to stand on the other side of her. "Drink your water Ms. Black."

"No thank you I am not thirsty, and no I did not know Sirius Black intended to enter the castle, you know what never mind I am thirsty," hot, burning anger filled her chest as she downed the glass of water. Maybe it was a trick and they really didn't put the truth potion in the glass.

"Do you know why your father was in the castle?"

"No, I do not know why he entered the castle," she felt no compulsion, no force to tell everything she really new.

"Where were you tonight?"

"I felt hot, and stepped out of the tower. I found a window and star gazed for awhile, then I began to fall asleep and reached the tower when everyone began to come out."

"Ms. Black, at any time, have you come face to face with your father?"

She turned to look Mcgonagall directly in the eye, "No."

"At any time did he mention wanting to do injury to some one or something?"

"No."

She watched as the Professors eyes met, Snape nodded.

"Ms. Black. You are no longer allowed the freedom of the castle. You will go to classes, you will attend your detentions with no more than six minutes in between. After dinner you are to go directly to you house. If you need use of the library you are to ask a teacher to walk you to and from the library. You will not attend quidditch matches and you will not attend trips to Hogsmead. All of your letters will be read, if anything of suspicion is found in your items it will be confiscated and returned to you at the end of the school year. All of your current belongings have been searched, as have your room mates. If you try to use someone else to contact Sirius Black you and that person will be expelled. Do you understand everything I have just said?" Madison nodded. "Then you are to return to your dorm, don't try to wander Professor Sinistra is watching the hall." Madison nodded.

The door opened and she slipped past Lupin and tried to catch his eye but he wouldn't look at her . The common room was mostly empty when she entered. But it felt as if an angry mob was shouting at her. Hermione and Harry sat on a couch with Ron between them. Fred and George were no where in sight and neither was Percy. Ron stood when he saw who it was.

He pulled out his wand and shot a spell at her, she quickly raised her wand and reflected it.

"You, you stay away from me you backstabbing scum of a death eater," Ron shouted and turned to go up the stairs. Hermione's glare held a hint of pain, she shook her head and walked past her to the stairs leading to the girls dorm.

"I thought you were better than your father Black, guess I was wrong."

Her chest hurt, it felt tight and her dinner began to churn in her stomach. She trudged up the stairs, when she reached her door her trunk and belongings were scattered on the floor outside it. Madison let her fury take her, she pulled her leg back and slammed it into the door, twice. The door didn't budge. Then pulling out her wand she blasted the door open. The girls inside were each huddled on their beds.

As she walked by them, she shot them each a cold glare that could freeze salt water. The doors to the cabinet blew open and Madison began to remove the belongings that remained.

"Have you been expelled?" the blonde bimbo in the bed closest to the door asked timidly.

"No, because I did nothing wrong?" the girl let out a loud whimper and clutched her face as pimples formed all over them. She wasn't the only one, all five faces were soon covered in acne. Madison thought it would be wonderful if they were bald in the morning.

She stormed out of the room and the door slammed shut behind her without her hand once touching it.

"Screw this place," she grumbled and dragged her chest down the steps. In the morning she was going to request a transfer to another school. Madison angrily kicked her trunk and it rattled loudly as it fell down the stairs. Screw her father, screw Harry and screw the Weasleys.

"Screw the Weasley's, that actually sound like a good idea if your offering?" Fred joked, she had apparently been saying everything out loud.

"Fuck you Fred," she nearly shouted as she headed for the portrait.

"Now hold on there Mads, it's the middle of the night and you have nowhere to go. Come on, Hogwarts always takes care of its students. A second set of dorms has built itself." Fred waved his wand at the trunk, she heard the creak of a door and George was leaning out from behind the large tapestry of the griffon.


	14. Chapter 14

When she woke the next day her head felt foggy and her eyes ached, it was Sunday. Something warm and living was wrapped around her. In the small bed both Fred and George had managed to squeeze in with her. She had told them everything; it was after noon from what the bell tolled in the clock tower.

"Morning Ms. Black, you know we could get use to this," George murmured from behind her.

Madison laughed and then pushed them both out of the bed. The rest of the day was spent avoiding teachers, with the help of Fred and George, and exploring areas of the castle she didn't even know existed.

Over the next few weeks she avoided Lupin, she avoided Mcgonagall, attended all of her classes and ignored the whispers and dirty looks she received from the other students. She attended her detentions and returned to the dorm, she never once went to the library. This whole time Fred and George had kept their promises, they never told anyone and they even believed what she had told them. Her birthday passed without much notice and she turned fifteen. She received many well wishes and a few gifts from the Tonks but she heard nothing from her father. It felt like time was flying by and before she knew it, it was the end of term.

She did her best to study, with finals in the next two weeks. Everything remained calm and uneventful as finals came.

Someone to and from classes followed her, even Hagrid seemed colder towards her and hesitated when handing her the application for the new elective next year. He even shooed her away the next time she offered to help him. The fact that even Hagrid had succumbed to believing the rumors about her felt like a knife in the heart. He had become a friend, his house a safe haven from the other students. The next day she skipped her classes. Lupin found her working on her class work sitting down by the lake.

"Well Madison you officially, within ten minutes, created the largest search party I have ever seen by not showing up at one potions class. I won't ask why you've been avoiding everyone, I can easily see why." Madison kept her head bent over her book and let out a loud sniffle. Her hair fell in a curtain, blocking her peripheral vision and her face from passer byes.

Nudging her over he took a seat and his arm wrapped around her and pulled her head onto his shoulder. "You know people can be cruel. You've done a good job holding your own against them. I know I can't comfort you with sweet words about how proud your parents are of you when I've never met your mother and I no longer know your father but as your self-appointed uncle I can say that I am proud of you. You have, in one year, left the people that treated you ill, moved to a different country, discovered a family you never knew and came to love them and in turn they have come to love you. You have experienced more change in your life this year than many other students and you have handled it very well. Now, I saw a nice cherry cobbler on the menu and I know that is your favorite, according to Nymphadora." She giggled, her heart felling a bit lighter, at Doras full name.

"You better not call her Nymphadora, not even Dumbledore could keep you safe if she heard" she giggled at the thought of Dora chasing Lupin around the school. "Do you like Dora?"

Lupin looked down and just stared at her, "Why do you ask something like that?"

"I don't know, just a vibe I get when you're around each other. I think she might like you too. Your really not that bad of a guy, you could be good together," she shrugged and pulled a piece of grass out and twirled it between her fingers as she watched his face from the corner of her eye. His cheeks took on an unfamiliar pink flush. And she smirked.

"Enough of this, you are not meant to be a matchmaker so don't even try, besides you have been hanging out with the Weasley twins quite a lot." He trailed off and looked down at her.

She elbowed him in the gut and heard a satisfying grunt.

"Alright then, I'm truthfully looking forward to eating your cherry cobbler off of your plate, food always taste better when it's not yours," he stood and brushed the imaginary dirt off of his pants. "Come on lazy bones," he grabbed her bag off of the ground and began to walk away, not waiting for her to get up.

She shut her book, papers and quills inside it, and hurried after him. "You touch my cobbler and I'll hang you from the astronomy tower," she shouted as she attempted to jog after him.

As she walked in companionable silence with Lupin into the great hall she saw someone unpleasantly familiar out of the corner of her eye. But when she turned that person had already rounded the corner out of view on the floor above them.

Shoving her books into Lupin's hands, not saying a word, she ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. Her feet slipped slightly as she slid running around the corner and she caught herself on a picture frame before she falling. When she looked up her breath caught in her throat. It was her mother walking arm and arm with Snape.

Snape actually looked like he was enjoying it too.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Before she could stop herself she blurted out, rather loudly. Her mother's perfect blonde hair was pulled back in a wavy ponytail and her crystal blue eyes were cold and hidden behind light brown sunglasses.

Willow pushed her sunglasses up onto her head as she turned to look at the disturbance. The cold and calculating look turned to one of worry and surprise. A slight smile lifted the corners of her lips.

Amazed, Madison watched as Snape lifted Willows hand and gave it a light kiss, he then quickly brushed past Madison without even glancing in her direction.

"Ah, Madison dear how are you?" her voice was rich and clear unlike the last time she had heard it. "Severus was showing me to the Headmasters office, but I believe he is attending the evening meal at the moment."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Madison repeated herself. Someone cleared their throat behind her, Madison turned her head, Lupin was a few feet away.

"Who is your friend Madison?" Willow's expression never changed.

"Willow, this is my uncle Remus Lupin, the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Uncle Lupin this is my biological egg donor. Willow Brooke." Madison didn't hesitate to emphasize the Uncle.

"Ah, Professor Lupin it is a pleasure to meet you. I believe you were a close friend of my daughter's father while he was in attendance at this school. Severus did mention you and how close you are to dear Madison, I thank you for watching out for her," as Willow talked she gave Lupin a quick once over. Measuring up his appearance and comparing it to who he might be and any relations to anyone in power.

"Well Madison, I guess I must inform you of the good news first. I was going to meet with your Headmaster before you but since your already here, why not. Professor Lupin, is there anyplace where my daughter and I might speak privately." Lupin nodded.

"There is an empty class room on this floor, this way," Madison felt nervous and scared as her mother fell in step with her as they followed Lupin.

He held the door open as her mother entered, he place his hand on Madison's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze as she passed, "I'm getting Dumbledore, if something happens scream." He whispered barely loud enough for her to hear.

The door shut behind her and Madison turned to stare at the dark wood.

"Madison, I understand that you are doing poorly in a few of your classes and I also understand that it is due to the stress of this environment. To my knowledge this is no longer a safe environment for you to learn in so I have taken the advantage of an old school fellow of mine. She is the new Principal of the Alanis Nightshade Academy for Young Witches and Wizards. The top school of magic in the United States and Canada, It's located on an island above Lake Erie. It is also considered one of the top five magic schools in the world, and they have gladly accepted you. Their semester begins at the beginning of August. But don't worry; I know you have finals beginning next week so I won't pull you out immediately. But you won't have to come back to this place next year. Oh, Lucius Malfoy also made a very generous donation to your new school. Since you are now engaged to his son, he was glad to perform such a charitable action for his soon to be daughter in law."

Madison couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. What the hell was going on, "Wait, you can't do that? The Tonk's have custody of me, they're my guardians."

"Oh sweetie, yes I can. Dear Lucius pulled a few strings for me. You are no longer in the custody of the Tonks; there was a mistake in the paperwork that was just discovered. It was judged that it would be in your best interest to be reunited with your mother and transferred to a different school where you would receive better treatment."

"No, you can't. I won't agree to this. You can't take me away, I won't go back you bitch" Madison screamed, tears of fear and anger began to leak down her face. "You left me, abandoned me with those awful, disgusting excuses for living beings and then they hated me because I was your child. And now I'm with people who love me, I have a sister and a real mother and father, I have an Uncle and cousins and friends. You fucking bitch. I won't let you take that away from me, no. You have no right to me, you got rid of me and now all of a sudden you want me back. I was prepared to listen to what you said over Christmas and I was ready to believe you. But I wouldn't leave with you, even after what you said was the truth. You made it up just so I would go with you. Just so I would advance your position in the wizarding world by marrying the son of a rich and powerful guy. Guess what blondie, you are not my mother and you cannot make me leave.

Willow was unfazed by her daughter's tirade. She stood and gracefully walked towards the distraught girl and looked her in the eyes, "I am your mother and I can do anything I want with you. You just need to learn to listen and do as your told and then you will be happy."

Madison let out an infuriating scream and Willow was thrown across the room at the sheer power of rage Madison pushed out in a pulse of magic. The wind in the room grew cold and began to stir faster and faster as it wrapped itself around her mother, locking her in the corner of the ceiling.

"No you won't bitch," Madison whispered, the door banged off of its hinges and down the corridor. Scaring several students into running. The door stopped in mid air and the lowered itself to lean against a wall.

"Ms. Black I would appreciate it if you would leave my school in one piece," Dumbledores voice was cool and hid a secret smile.

"I'm sorry sir," she muttered, her eyes red and sore staring at the ground ashamed at loosing her temper. The swish of a robe and quick footsteps made her look up, Lupins arms wrapped around her tightly. Madison let out a hiccupping sob and pressed her face into his chest as she held on to the front of his robes.

"Lupin if you would take Ms. Black to your office, she seems quite upset. I will have a word with Ms. Brooke about upsetting my students," Madison was slightly surprised to hear the sound of hard anger in the voice of the kind older man.


	15. Chapter 15

Madison curled up on the couch in Lupin's living quarters. She sat in silence with a cup of hot mint tea in her hands curled up in a corner of Lupins fine leather couch. Lupin said nothing, didn't ask anything. He just sat down in a wing backed chair next to the fireplace and pulled out a book that had been stuck between the arm and the cushion.

"She said she was going to take me away. That she had enrolled me in a different school and that she had signed the contract between me and," she felt like gagging but took a sip of the tea instead, " between me and Draco. She said that I was in her custody now."

Lupin calmly sipped his tea and set his book in his lap, unopened. "Madison, she won't be taking you away from Hogwarts or the Tonks."

A hiccup made Madison jump and slopped some of her tea onto her uniform. Lupin set his mug on the table and stood. He reached over and took hers out of her trembling hands then he took her warm hands in his cool ones.

"Look at me Madison," she tried to meet his gaze but couldn't. "I am calm because I know Dumbledore wouldn't let her or the Malfoy's take you away. You are under the age of seventeen; therefore you cannot be forced into an arranged marriage unless you agree to it. There is a ceremony that is magically binding, unless that ceremony takes place and you agree to it without being coerced, magicked or blackmailed it will not work. Madison, she will not take you away from Hogwarts, she will not take you away from the Tonks and she will never take custody of you, ever. Dumbledore drew up the adoption papers himself and he made sure that once the Tonks adopted you, until you turned seventeen you would be their charge. They love you Madison, Dora loves you and I love you we will not let her take you." Madison couldn't say anything she just fell into Lupin.

"Hush, that woman deserves no more of your tears. She has caused enough of them. After this little event I'm sure she will be banned from the grounds and from you." Madison nodded against him and let him pull her onto his lap on the couch and fell into a dreamless sleep, he had put sleeping potion in the tea that little butthead.

Someone shook her awake, her head felt stuffy and achy. She was on Lupin's couch still, and she remembered everything from the night before. Madison was shocked to see Dumbledore sitting on the table across from the couch.

"It is time to wake Ms. Black," she jerked upright but then regretted it when her head throbbed painfully. "One should never go to bed upset, it gives one unimaginably upset stomachs or in my case, horrible gas," his eyes twinkled at her over his glasses.

Madison smiled shyly at his strangely bold comment.

"Don't fret about the time dear, you had a very emotional night," he stated as Madison glanced at the clock on the wall above the fireplace and realized it was nearly eleven.

"I came to inform you that Willow Brooke has been safely removed from the school grounds by ministry officials. And that her mention of the custody issue was false. Lucius Malfoy was attempting to renew her custody over you but was unable to due to your current placement with the Tonks and certain other reasons. Also you will not be transferred to a different school, seeing as to your displeasure at the idea, I wrote the other school and informed them of the decision. Your teachers have been informed of your absence from your classes today and I believe that two very obnoxious Gryffindors are pestering your head of house as to your whereabouts as we speak. Ms. Black I care greatly for all of my students, if Willow, your biological egg donor as you stated it, or any of her closer relatives tries to contact you in anyway I would like you to inform me." He patted her on her knee fondly and stood, "Drink you tea and eat your breakfast. Your items have been placed back in your original dorm and the occupants have been informed of their poor actions. There is a bathroom you may use down that hall and to the left; you will find a change of clothes in it for you. I believe you have some homework to complete and some classes to improve in so I expect to hear of a visit to the library." Dumbledore turned to leave but then quickly turned back to her, "Oh I managed to save some cherry cobbler for you, it's in Remus's kitchen."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the cold embers in the fireplace, her life sucked. Once she had dreamed of people stopping and staring at her as she walked down the hall. Now they do and instead of whispers of awe is whispers of speculation, rumors, fear and disgust. The only people who didn't treat her like an insect she could count on one hand. Dumbledore must see some goodness in her, some kind of hidden truth. She was still a student at Hogwarts despite the overwhelming evidence against her. She was good a lying but that didn't mean she enjoyed doing it. The lies hat built up around her and she felt grimy and dirty. Not wanting to go all the way back to the tower being stared at she looked around curiously. The room was plush and well furnished. There were two windows in the living room that looked out west. The furnishings were all wooden and looked very old. On the wall hung cream colored tapestries with red and gold accents around the room. There was a small arch that led into a nicely sized kitchen that held a small round table with two chairs. It looked like it was never used. Venturing further she found a door behind one of the tapestries that led into Lupins bedroom. Not wanting to snoop she closed it and continued, eventually finding a door to a large and very modern bathroom. There was a huge tub and a shower nearly as big as her room at the Tonks.

Locking the door behind her she quickly stripped. The water was warm when it hit her skin, caressing the filth away that made her, her mother's daughter. She felt worn, old, tired and yet she was only fifteen but felt like fifty. Her eyes closed she turned her face up into the stream of water and let it wash away her thoughts, her being and her life and just enjoyed the brief moment of nothingness.

When she opened her eyes she felt at peace. She was not her mother's daughter, she was not manipulative, and she would never use her friends or the people she loved. She never wanted power. Willow was power hungry; she had power and would do anything for more. Where her mother was ice, she was fire. Where her mother was snake, she was a lion. She knew her mother was strong but she was stronger. Her mother could never force her to do anything. She had been expelled from the only wizarding school she had ever been accepted too because she was unable to control her magic when she became emotional. They told her that she leaked too much and their school was not equipped to repair the damage she inflicted. They would not allow her back unless their school psychologist signed off on a new evaluation. Her aunt had scoffed and enrolled her in muggle school shortly after. Her grades had been fine and the other students were aftraid of her after the first week. It wasn't until high school that a group of wiccan girls hunted her down and egge her for training. After that her aunt transferred her to a catholic school. Within the first week they had returned her aunts deposit because her niece scared them. Madison had convinced one of the older nuns that she was the devils child, and she had done such a good job at it they expelled her. Thus began her hopping from muggle school to muggle school with boot camps in the summer and various activities after school. Until this year. She had managed to stay at the school for a full semester and would have been enrolled in an alternative school in the spring had she not come to Hogwarts. She hated muggles. They were closed minded, afraid of a beetle if it looks different. They don't like anything they do not know or understand and treat it with scorn and fear. Then attacking it until it dies. Now she had come to the realization that wizards and witches were not much different.

Reaching out blindly she turned off the water then wrapped a warm blue, fluffy towel around her quickly cooling skin. Stepping out of the shower she met her cold gray eyes in the mirror. They didn't look different but they felt hot and dry and sticky. Her hair was a darker shade of strawberry blonde and looked almost brown. Her hair was too long. Madison opened the drawer under the sink and pushed passed the unlabeled boxes and bottles until she found several pairs of scissors of different shapes.

She grabbed the pair that resembled the kind muggles used the best. Looking at her reflection she reached up and took one long lock of hair that curled at the end. She would not be her mother's daughter. She would not look like her, she would not act like her, and she would not smile or laugh like her she would not be her.

The sharp snip of the scissors and the lock of hair slapped against the counter top. Then a second snip and another long lock of hair met the other. Another then another then another, a mix of wet and dry hair littered the counter and bathroom floor. Her bangs curled lightly above her eyebrows and the ends of the shorn hair flipped out in every which direction around her chin. Madison ran her hands through the hair brushing out the knots and enjoying the lack of heaviness that had left her with each snip. Now she looked different.

Madison stared at her reflection, darkening her hair color until it was a dark golden brown watching as streaks of her birth hair color melded and covered the pale strawberry blondet. Now she no longer looked like her mother, instead she looked more like her father oddly.

It felt strange looking in the mirror and seeing how much had changed. Her hair had been pink since she discovered her abilities and no matter what her teachers had said she had refused to change it, it had started in kindergarten. Then she toned down the pink until it was a pale blonde-pink.

That next week her best friend Sasha had started calling her Pinky and after that it became Pinks. Sasha was also the one who introduced her to her first cigarette and to the lovely drink called alcohol.

She didn't feel like Pinks anymore, Pinks was the one who cared about no one and nothing but her own little gang of friends. Pinks didn't care about how her chaotic life affected those around her, Pinks was Willow. But now looking in the mirror she saw a small glimmer of Pinks left in her, but whenever she felt like being Pinks someone always got hurt so Pinks had to go away. But that was part of her and she didn't want to lose her uniqueness, she loved standing out, loved being different. It made her feel special made her feel pretty and right.

She hated the girl who looked back at her in the mirror, she looked tired of fighting who she was and ashamed of being different. She was a girl who was easily fooled into believing her mother actually loved her that her mother was actually sorry for what she had done. Madison, she, was a fool. The type of person she would make fun of and bully. She didn't feel confident or strong. She felt scared and fragile as if a puff of air could shatter who she now was and she hated herself for it.

Glaring at the mirror she waved her hand and her image disappeared in a haze of steam. Madison pulled on the uniform and wandered into Lupin's kitchen and discovered the bowl of cherry cobbler Dumbledore had left for her.

Half way through the bowel she heard the main door open, "Madison?" and Lupins tentative voice sounded.

"In here," she called out her mouth full of ooey goodness. They had used the tart fresh cherries that always gave it a crisp refreshing flavor. Her grandmothers house elves had made wonderful cherry cobbler. The house elves had transferred into the employ of her cousin upon her death, instead of her mom.

Lupin walked in, the shoulder of his rope was half off and a stack of about six heavy books were in his arms. They fell with a thud onto the counter.

"How are you?" he asked softly, restacking the teetering pile.

"I'm ok I guess, Dumbledore talked to me a bit. He really is wonderful, isn't he?" she didn't feel as hungry as she had before.

"Yes, he is truly a remarkable man and he has his share of dark moments like all people, he is not perfect," Lupin had wandered around her at the small table and took the chair next to her. "I think George threatened to shove me in the vanishing cabinet if I didn't tell him where you were, then he suddenly realized I was a teacher and could hand out detentions," Lupin removed the spoon from her hand that she had been using to mercilessly squish a cherry. He took a generous spoon full and let out a moan of delight as he closed his mouth around it. "Delicious, now I think you've had enough of this sweet stuff, you need some real food. I'm heading down to the Hogs Head pub with Hagrid to pick something up for Dumbledore; not even teachers are allowed to leave the grounds alone now. Why don't you come with us?"

She shrugged and plucked a juicy cherry out of the bowel and tossed it into her mouth, "you sure that the whole of the school won't descend on me with curses as soon as I set foot out of the gate?" she asked only half serious.

"Alright, that's it. Madison get up, we're going to the Hog's Head." Lupin gave her one of his oversized cloaks because hers was up in her trunk in her tower on the seventh floor, they were on the fourth and she didn't want to face everyone just to get a cloak.

Just when they were reaching the bottom of the last stairs into the great hall there was a loud shout from the dining hall. Fred and George Weasley were marching towards them, no, not marching. They were stomping.

"Oi Black, where have you been?" Fred pointed her wand at her in a way his mother did when she was angry.

"Yes Black, you have scared us nearly into gray hair, I swear another day of absence and I would look like Professor Lupin here," George wildly indicated Lupin but didn't stop when the older man glared at him.

"You didn't owl, didn't floo, didn't write, didn't even smoke us a message. How were we to know you were even alive."

"If Dumbledore hadn't told us himself that you were alright we would have had to turn this castle upside down. Do you have any idea how long that would take?"

Madison opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Fred, "After all the commotion we heard on the second door and then when we heard about the classroom being blown up and your mother being hexed into a corner so tightly that they had to call Fixers from the ministry to get her out we thought you had run off again or even worse had gotten yourself killed because, lets face it, you don't come from the friendliest bloodlines."

Lupin held out his wand and pointed it at the guys, "Silencio," they're mouths kept moving but no sound came out, "Now I know how worried you have been about our young Black but I have told you many times that it is none of your business unless she makes it. Now you are more than welcome to either head back into the dining hall or back to your house or you could join Professor Sprout for an hour or two weeding in green house number six, your choice so what will it be?"

The twins glared at them and turned as if to go back into the dining hall, but at the last moment they jumped back. Locked their arms under Madisons' and carried her with them. Lupins roar of laughter followed, "Enjoy your supper Maddy," Lupin called as he continued towards the exit.

Madison managed to turn her head enough to blow a raspberry at him.


	16. Chapter 16

Humming, Madison took the stairs two at a time up to the girls dorm and tossed her books onto her bed. Her finals were finally over. The charms and surprisingly transfiguration were the easiest. Her bird had made the perfect tea pot, she even made it pour itself. Mcgonagall was just as surprised as she was and had even complimented her on her hard work. However Defense Against the Dark Arts had proven itself her weakness, Lupin had been forced to give her an acceptable because her jelly leg jynx kept making the legs vanish too, instead of get wobbly. All the time she had spent socializing she instead spent in the library or in an empty practice room. It had helped tremendously. But that relief quickly vanished, she still had detention until the end of term, every other day and with a different instructor each time. To the dungeon she shall go.

A couple hours later…

Madison yawned widely, dropping the scrub brush in the cauldron and briefly remembered not to cover her mouth with the slick dragon hide gloves covered in slimy sleep potion residue. The door slammed open, Madison jumped and let out a shriek. The cauldron fell off the table with a loud clatter.

Snape whisked by her and straight into his office, Madison tiredly bent over and clunked the cauldron onto the lab table top as she glared after the potion master that she despised. Was a loud bang in the office, Madison jumped again but didn't scream and just managed to grab the cauldron before it rattled off of the table.

Snape stormed out of the office and came to a sharp halt several feet from her, Madison glanced up at him from under her bangs.

"Ms. Black, your detention session is over for the rest of this week. But before you become so over joyed I want you to take this message down to Dumbledore, he's at Hagrids hut at the moment." She glared at the folded piece of paper then held out her gloved hand to take it.

"Without the gloves please," Madison rolled her eyes but stopped at his look, she took her gloves off and tossed them onto the counter top before pointing her wand at them and they were immediately clean. She held her hand out and he dropped the paper in her hand as if it were a snake about to bite him.

"Yes sir," she said as sarcastic as possible then went to stuff the paper down the front of her shirt.

"Ms. Black if that paper enters your blouse it will catch on fire," Madison smirked then stuffed it into her bag and skipped out the door before Snape could say anything else.

"Seya later Snapey," she growled back at the closed door and headed up the stairs to the great hall.

Throwing her arms out to keep balance she ran down the rocky lawn to Hagrids, for some reason she felt good today. A loud scream ripped through the air, Madison stumbled and caught her balance before falling. She froze, listening, her breathing slowed and then there was another scream. Madison broke out of her state of shock and into a sprint in the direction of the scream. She crested the hill and saw four dark figures, one being dragged by what looked like an all too familiar dog and two others running after them.

Madison cursed loudly and sprinted down the hill, dropping her bag so it wouldn't slow her down. She pulled out her wand and threw a stunning spell at the oversized dog that was her father. She missed and nearly hit the red headed boy that was shrieking.

Struggling to catch up with them, she yelled and watched the two other figures dive into the hole at the base of the whomping willow. A branch lashed out at her as she attempted to go after them, Madison attempted to back pedal but was caught in the chest and tossed about twenty feet backwards.

She grunted as she hit the ground and tried to breathe as a rock attempted to dig a hole between her shoulder. The explosion of pain as her head was slammed into the ground sent black stars through her vision and into darkness.

Something cold was pressed against her face, "Madison, wake up you need to wake up." She groaned loudly as someone shook her, "I know your head hurts but sweetie I really need you to get up, I can't carry everyone." The voice sounded tired and exasperated. Her head hurt and her eyes felt heavy as she forced them to open.

"Dad?" her vision swam as she squinted into the wand light.

"Sirius! He's changing," a girls voice screamed somewhere in the darkness behind him.

"I'm awake," she blinked a few more times and realized she was staring up at her dad, "whats wrong? The last time we were in this same position I was drunk," she stared up at him.

His hand pried her wand out of her hand, "This might sting a little," he waved the wand in front of her face and then there was a sharp pain. Madison cried out and almost blacked out. Her vision began to clear as the sharp pain turned into a dull ache then into nothing.

"I'm good, I'm ok, and thanks dad for the little sting part, it thing you und-" he cut her off as he pulled her to her feet and hushed her.

Madison looked around her and watched as her dad ran over to Lupin. His eyes had turned yellow and his skin looked pale. "What's wrong with Lupin? Dad what's going on?" She felt scared and confused, she didn't know what was going on or how long she had been out.

"He's a werewolf Madison, get out of the way," someone grabbed her and pulled her back away from them. She turned to the person who grabbed her and was surprised to see Harry and then for the first time noticed Ron, Hermione and the little man huddled up against one of the boulders.

"Harry? Ron? Her-" Lupins feral scream ripped through her thoughts.

"That's Peter Pettigrew over there, I'm sorry Black, you know, for everything." Harry breathed on the back of her neck.

"Now is not the time Harry, we'll talk later," Madison murmured quickly. She felt confused and foggy, unsure of everything that was happening but for what she could see and what she could see scared her.

Madison pulled away from Harry and ran towards Lupin as he swatted her father aside.

Slowing as she approached and holding her hands up in the universal sign of surrender, "Lupin, remember me. It's Madison, your niece, your best friends daughter at Hogwarts where you teach. Remember the smell of, uh, shit, broccoli. And, and, wet scarves and parchment and peppermint chocolate ice cream with pistachios in it and cherry cobbler, please Lupin! You took care of me when I was sick, covered for me so I wouldn't get expelled. You are my best friend, the person I trust more than anyone in the world I need you to recognize me!" hysterics bubbled up in her chest as fear sunk in. The creature that approached her with his claws extended was not her uncle. There was a loud shout behind her, Madison turned her head and watched as Pettigrew shriveled into a rat.

But that was just enough distraction to nearly cost her her life. As she turned her head back, she watched as if in slow motion, as Lupin's monstrous claw descended on her, then something struck her hard and her face was plastered to the ground. He was pinning her down to the ground and she couldn't breathe. his weight disappeared in a loud snarl as he leapt at Lupin.

Two sets of hands pulled Madison off of the ground and a safe distance away.

"Pettigrew, where's the slimy little rat?" Madison growled looking around, feeling numb and trying to block out the sound of Lupins running with her father in pursuit.

"Ms. Black you will assist me to the castle with these-"

"Harry!" Hermione's shriek cut through Snapes words like glass. Harry had broken away from them and was chasing after Lupin and Sirius.

Madion grabbed Snapes arm and shoved him to the side and into the dirt before running in the direction Pettigrew had gone. Her father would rather die than return to Azkaban.

She tripped more than once as her senses heightened, she felt her ears growing longer and her spine bowing as her nose became lower to the ground trying to sniff out the scent of musky dust and a sharper smell that broke into her world and screamed Pettigrew.

The dark around her grew lighter as her body adjusted to it's new four legged form and she could feel everything in the forest around her as the damp leaves and grass cushioned her strides. Each step awoke new and old aromas from the leaves beneath. She could smell three deer that had passed through several nights before and then the undercurrent of fresh rat. She was getting closer.

She could almost taste his blood in her mouth as she caught sight of a small oval shaped creature moving ahead of her, it was time to kill. Letting out a roaring snarl she leapt on the creature. Pettigrew screamed in fear and protest as her teeth sunk into his haunches. It took less than a minute for her to press the little rat into the ground and let it feel her anger. The fur melted away and revealed fingers as the claws melted into nails and skin.

"Pettigrew, you murdered James and Lilly Potter, you framed my father for that murder. You served the dark lord willingly and now you will pay for all of your crimes," her wand pressed against the rats skull and forced him back into human form without a thought. He was crying, his back was scratched and bloody.

"Beautiful girl, charming girl you are your father's daughter. He would show mercy," She snarled at him but it didn't sound nearly as threatening coming from her human mouth.

"You will get no mercy from me fucker," she jabbed her wand into his throat and stunned him, then bound him with ropes.

Madison fell backwards against the trunk of a tree more the four times around than her arms could reach. The anger and rage she had felt ebbed out of her body and she began to feel the bruises and scrapes as her body protested against such treatment. But this night was not over.

"Gotta get back to Hogwarts" she muttered and waved her wand to levitate Pettigrew off of the ground but made sure he was unconscious as she began her trek back the way she had come.

Hagrid found her as she struggled her way out of the forest. "Blimey Black, in a right mess you are now. Who do you got there?" Hagrid approached with his oversized lantern hanging from his left fist and a strange pink umbrella in his right.

"Hagrid, you have no idea how glad I am to see you. Go get McGonagall now, I've got the real murderer right here, my father is innocent." She struggled to get out in between gasps of air.


	17. Chapter 17

The effort of carrying Pettigrew with her wand was beginning to drain her energy after everything that had happened that night. Hagrid escorted her past the ministry officials the entrance to the great hall and straight to the headmaster's office with Pettigrew over his shoulder. On their way up to Dumbledores office Madison recited everything she could remember that had happened since she left the dungeon.

Madison stumbled off of the stairs and into a good sized room filled with an odd collection of gadgets. Hagrid stepped around her and straight to the headmaster's door where he knocked loudly, or more likely banged.

"Yes?" the door was opened by a man much younger than Dumbledore but looked tired and weary.

"Minister, sir. Pardon for my interruption but Ms. Black caught a rather curious rat in the garden tonight. His name, I believe is Peter Pettigrew." Hagrid dropped the unconscious body onto the ground with a loud thump.

The minister of magic's mouth moved silently, Dumbledore stood and walked around his desk to get a better look at the man lying on the floor.

"Minister I do believe Hagrid is correct. Hagrid would you be so kind as to escort our young Ms. Black to the hospital wing she looks rather ill, and injured. And if you see Severus tell him I need the truth potion he has been brewing for me." Hagrid nodded and turned around.

Madison was leaning against a table, her side ached, she had not noticed the pain before and her shoulder burned. From the corner of her eye she could see the left shoulder of her robe was ripped open and there were several angry and painful looking scratches under it.

"Come on Maddy," Hagrid said quietly and lifted the girl into his arms. Her body was dwarfed by Hagrids large chest and the rocking gait of his walk soon rocked her into sleep.

Madison shivered as Hagrid lowered her into a hospital bed, her skin felt cold and hot as I burned her insides then froze them almost simultaneously. Someone was talking loudly, calling out for help. She felt her chest tighten and she couldn't breathe. Madison thrashed in the darkness as she tried to force her eyes open to fight whatever was squeezing her so tightly. Then it faded and light not darkness stole her mind away. She could hear voices calling her name, a cool hand on her brow and a clammy hand in hers.

The room was dark when she opened her eyes, something heavy was lying across her legs and anther something heavy was sleeping on her left arm, making her hand numb. Madison flexed her numb hand then slowly sat up and looked around. She was obviously in the hospital wing, several beds down she could see the red tuft of Ron's head peeking out from under a blanket and then Harry and Hermione's sleeping forms on the beds across from him. Looking down she saw her father's head lying across her knees and looking over at Socks who had been sleeping in the crook of her arm causing her hand to fall asleep.

Madison reached over and poked her father nose, then smirked as she reached over and pulled a tissue out of the box next to the bed. Swirling two corners of the tissue into tiny tips she pulled the tissue in half then proceeded to push those tips into Sirius's nostrils giggling to herself as he scrunched his nose and let out a sleeping snort.

She then laid back down and fell asleep listening to the quiet breathing of her father and knowing that everything was going to be alright. It was only a few hours later when she woke up, someone was trying to pour some vile liquid down her throat.

Madison chocked and shot upright as she sprayed the said liquid over anyone within ten feet of her. Those people were conveniently her father, Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore who had is back to her and had been conversing with Professor Snape. Madison mumbled an apology and managed to look sheepish.

"Well now that we know she is alive and able enough to, do what she does being a Black I have other things to attend to." Snape promptly left with his usual look of disgust.

Madison struggled not to stick her tongue out at him but the disgusting taste of what ever potion that had been was stuck in the back of her throat. Madame Pomfrey promptly poured another small glass full and handed it to Madison.

"See that she drinks every last drop Albus," she said curtly before walking away. Dumbledore raised a single bushy eyebrow and stared between her and the small glass in her hand. Madison rolled her eyes, pinched her nose and threw her head back. She just managed to force herself to swallow before gagging on it.

"That taste like an anti-infection potion but it is the worst one I have ever tasted if that's what it is," she glared at the offending cup and set it on the table next to her bed.

"You are in fact correct, to a degree, Madison. But it is an experimental potion against a specific infection of the blood. In a way it is very similar to the wolfsbane potion but it is absorbed directly into the blood stream to seek out and attack the lycanthrope virus that transforms its host into a werewolf on the night of a full moon." Her eyes widened as the shock of what he said soaked in. "Now, don't get upset Madison. When Professor Lupin transformed last night you did one of the dumbest and bravest things anyone could possibly do for a friend. But in the course of your actions Lupin scratched, more of gouged than scratched, your shoulder before Sirius could knock you out of the way. We will not know if the potion will work or even if it is necessary. The chance of you contracting the disease is greater than half but there is still that hope that you won't catch it. Your age plays a large factor in contracting the virus, the younger a person the harder it is to fight it off.

"But no matter what you will always be welcome at Hogwarts. Oh yes, before I forget. Your father was cleared of all charges upon the capture and interrogation of Peter Pettigrew. But unfortunately he managed to slip away from his capturers on the way down to the train. But your father is free and I believe he desperately wants to speak with you."

Madison nodded, she might now be a werewolf, did Lupin know? Was he alright?"

She turned her questioning gaze to Dumbledore, the man looked suddenly old and weary. "We will wait and we will watch. You have yet to show any signs of becoming a werewolf."

"Sir, can a animagus be a werewolf?" his look was surprised at the question.

"I have never met a person who was both animagus and werewolf, but both are very uncommon. It is, to my knowledge, impossible," Madison nodded. "Are you an animagus Madison?" he looked at her with a knowing look. His blue eyes pouring into her pale gray ones and searching for any answer.

She cocked her head to the side, "I think I am now." Dumbledore smiled and then perched on the edge of her bed folding his hands in his lap.

"It would not surprise me if you were one. Your mother I believe is a registered animagus. Her form is a white wolf. The animagus gene, like the metamorphmagus is a hereditary gene that reappears every other generation or so. It is also recessive and must be inherited from both parents. You are a rare case. If you are an animagus that would explain why you are not a full metamorphmagus. Your body was waiting for you to choose and I believe that last night it might have chosen to become an animagus. If this is so then I strongly believe you will not become a werewolf. But I also believe that your uncanny ability to change your hair color to anger your head of house will also diminish in time." Madisons smirk met his.

"Now I believe that Madame Pomfrey has cleared you, there is a change of clothes for you on that chair. Harry and Hermione are currently down at Hagrids comforting him after his loss of Buckbeak. But don't think he is dead, no, it seems that clever creature had allies and staged an escape. Your father is with Professor Lupin in his office, so get dressed get some food and do as you like for the rest of the day."

As she was about to get out of bed Dumbledore came back around the corner, "Oh and well done. Also your shoulder will be painful for some time. Because of its nature we can not heal it so You will need to keep your arm in a sling until they heal over," he set the sling on the bed for her.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. He jumped to attention when he heard her foot falls.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Madison was curious and a little worried.

"Sirius explained everything to me." Harry stared down at his feet, "Madison I'm really sorry, for everything I said and did I'm just really sorry. I was a right foul git to treat you the way I did."

Madison nodded accepting his apology, "You know in your place I might have done the same thing. But I appreciate the apology Harry." Harry was toying with the paper in his hand then unfolded it and held it out for her to see. The headlines read:

False Accusations Led to Innocent Mans Imprisonment

Sirius Black Innocent

A small thrill of joy swept through her, Madison let out a loud laugh and threw her arms around Harry. "He's free, he's finally free. Thank you Potter," she smiled and he handed the paper to him.

"I believe everyone in the whole wizarding world owes your father an apology, including me. You know, he's my godfather." Madison nodded and fell into step with him as they headed into the main part of the castle. "He asked if I would come live with you guys. He says he's thinking of a house in the country. Dumbledore said I have to return to the Dursley's for a month and a half first though then I'll come and join you. But first, is it alright with you, I mean, if I come live with you guys?"

Madison smiled brightly and threw her arm around his shoulders. "I would be honored Potter, you know, I've always wanted a baby brother and now we can be a real family. I'm going to see Lupin, I'll see you later Harry," Madison pulled away from him and gave him a bright smile before running up the stairs to the right.

The door to Lupin's classroom was open and she could hear her fathers and Lupin's voice from inside. She knocked on the door then poked her head into Lupin's office, several large trunks were open.

"Hi," she murmured weakly from the door. Lupin turned to look at her then looked away quickly, but she saw the devastated look on his face first. Sirius, who was leaning against an empty bookshelf, pulled away and went to give his daughter a hug.

"Hi dad, I got the great news from Dumbledore and Harry, he says he's coming to live with us. I can't wait." She wrapped her hands tightly around his. Then she looked over at Lupin out of the corner of her eye, "Hey, umm dad do you mind if I speak to Lupin alone for a moment."

Sirius nodded and leaned forward to plant an affectionate kiss on her forehead before walking out of the small office and into the classroom, closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Lupin asked with his back still to her. Madison closed the lid of a full trunk and perched on the end of it.

"I feel ok, a little sore in some places. Dad's a little rusty on his healing charms but other than the egg on the back of my head I'm fine." The silence was almost unbearable. "Listen, Lupin. I'm not mad at you and I'm not afraid of you. I understand why you didn't tell me about you being a werewolf but it makes sense once I look back at the time I've known you. It doesn't bother me and if I end up truning furry once a month then at least I know someone who's there for me to help me adjust." She shrugged her shoulders even though she knew he couldn't see her.

Lupin's back stiffened and he turned to face her, "Madison, I could have killed you. I could have killed all of you. I hurt you, I was stupid and I forgot and because of my carelessness you might now be a werewolf," his face was red with the rage he felt at himself. "I can never forgive myself for what I have done to you and I won't even ask for your forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it."

Tears pricked her eyes and tore at her chest at the tortured sound in his voice and before she knew it her arms were wrapped around him. "I love you uncle Lupin. You have helped me, loved me and cared for me more than anyone has done in my whole life. And I trust you. It's not your fault even though you think it is that you turn into a wolf and it's not your fault you forgot. You were worried and scared that something would happen to them and you risked everything to help them. If we had not caught Pettigrew they could have thrown you in prison too. Dumbledore doesn't think I'm going to go wolf but there is still a slim chance I might. I'm an animagus now, I think it's a wolf." She smirked and looked up at him. "So either way I'm a wolf and I don't mind one bit." Lupin smiled and nodded, his chin resting on the top of her head with his arms around her.

She heard him sniffle and moved her head to look into his face, "Is the big bad wolf crying?" she asked in mock horror.

"Shut up," Lupin pushed her laughing, "I can practically hear your father's impatience and I know he listened to every word you said. You're a good kid Maddy, thank you. You are also too much like your father for your own good," Lupin reached out and ruffled her hair much to her disgust.

The next day.

People kept staring at her, she had finished her good byes to her father and he left Hogwarts with promises to come pick her up at Kings Cross after school ended. He told her that the Tonk's were letting him stay with them until he found a suitable house for two teenagers who liked to fly. Madison decided to skip the end of year feast and at the same time avoided the Weasley twins. But in the end they found her at the top of the astronomy tower.

"It's been a wild year," George commented and sat down on her right. Madison was lying on her back staring up at deepening evening sky.

"I hope next year is quieter, it would be nice to have a normal year here."

"Normal, please Black, this is Hogwarts. There is nothing normal about this place. If you wanted normal you should have gone to muggle school," Fred laughed and stretched a finger out to tickle her side. The three of them laid there in peace staring up at the stars.

"Thanks for being my friends guys," Madison murmured, "Most people preferred to avoid me."

"Hey, what are friends for other than to irritate and annoy each other," Fred laughed.

The trip to Kings Cross Station was uneventful and quiet, Madison gave Harry a quick hug good bye before he headed outside to wait for his uncle. Then made her way through the crowd to her father who was standing waiting for her as he promised, free.

This was her fairy tale dream.

Check out Madions to Sister for the continuing story


End file.
